Beauty Competition
by TsukiRin Matsushima29
Summary: Nitsuki, Ringo dan Natsuki kebosanan di istana Hikari no Oukoku, jadi mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk membuat kontes kecantikan, T-A-P-I kontes ini bukan untuk para wanita, melainkan Saint -Saint yang memiliki wajah kawaii nan cantik!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yaaaaahooooooo~ minnaaaaaa~~~~~~ TsukiRin balik lagi dengan cerita di fandom yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat Tsuki sayang~ #plaak! *gak ada yang nanya* (pundung) Forget it! Kali ini TsukiRin collaboration dengan adik yang lainnya, Natsuki! #plaak! O.k gak usah banyak cincong lagi, mari kita nista- eh, salah! Mari kita mulai cerita abal nan gaje satu ini! XD

XD _Beauty Competition_ XD

Pagi yang cerah di Sanctuary, seluruh saint dari berbagai abad dan era menikmati waktu santai mereka di kuil masing - masing. Namun, kesantaian mereka berhasil dikacaukan oleh sebuah ledakan bom asap yang dengan sukses membuat beberapa diantara mereka menyumpah – nyumpah dengan berbagai serapah yang amat sangat elok untuk didengar telinga siapapun dari kuil masing - masing.

Seorang saint berambut ungu dengan master berambut hijau memandang ke arah ledakan asap yang kebetulan terjadi di depan halaman kuil Aries "Siapa?" seorang gadis berambut dark mint panjang yang diikat twin tail menatapnya sambil nyengir ala Naruto (di-rasengan Naruto) "Huuuaaaaaaloooow~ Mu-chan~ Shion dimana?"

Dengan ekspresi amat sangat ajaib, Mu memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh bin ajaib. Bagai melihat nona ajaib yang tinggal di jalan ajaib dan punya rumah ajaib yang ajaibnya amat sangat dan amat sangatnya luar biasa ajaib (#plaak! *dilempar cloth sama Mu & batu sama minna*) "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau kenal dengan master?"

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan saint aries cantik satu itu (#plaak!) sebagai gantinya dia malah melenggang masuk ke kuil aries untuk menyeret Shion keluar. Selama beberapa saat, setelah terdengar berbagai suara plak! Bruk! Duak! Prang! Jdeeer!(?) Sreng!(?) Ciat!(?) Hiaaat!(?) Miaow!(?) dan sebagainya, kemudian gadis itu keluar dengan menyeret rambut Shion dengan cara yang mampu membuat Mu jawdrop + sweetdrop di saat yang bersamaan.

'Ini... apaan coba?'

Shion memegang rambutnya sambil men-death glare gadis itu "Hei, lepaskan!" Gadis itu cemberut dengan cara yang amat sangat imut dan mampu membuat Mu dan Shion berlari keliling Sanctuary sebanyak 15 x 3 putaran (author kena Starlight Extinction Mu dan Shion)... o.k back to the story!

"Nitsuki! Lepaskan rambutku!"

Gadis itu segera melepaskan rambut Shion yang saat itu masih berada di puncak tangga, sementara gadis itu telah menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Dan coba tebak saudara – saudara~ apa yang terjadi kepada master aries kesayangan kita yang satu ini~?

Yaap~! Benar sekali~ dia jatuh berguling – guling dengan seluruh keanggunan dan kecantikan gaya gravitasi yang dimiliki oleh bumi. Dan teriakan indah(?) Shion beserta Mu mewarnai langit Sanctuary huehehehe~

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

"Nitsuki, apa – apaan kau? Datang – datang langsung membuat kekacauan di kuilku, aku sedang istirahat!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Nitsuki itu nyengir tanpa dosa sambil mengobati beberapa lebam dan luka kecil master aries satu itu "Gomen~ Gomen~ hehehe... sebenarnya aku mau ngasi sesuatu ke Mu-chan dan Shion" Mu segera menyemburkan air minumnya dan terbatuk sambil menatap gadis berambut panjang itu "A- apa?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Nitsuki hanya tertawa kecil "Kau tidak salah dengar kok, Mu-chan~" dan dalam sekejab terdengar suara tawa dari master aries berambut hijau kita yang selalu memasang wajah serius dan madesu (#plaak!) "Mu, aku tahu kau memang kawaii tapi dipanggil dengan surfiks '-chan'?"

Dengan wajah memerah Mu memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Shion menatap Nitsuki dengan tenang "Kau mau memberikan apa?" Nitsuki memberikan sebuah kertas violet dengan hiasan ukiran dari tinta emas menghiasi pinggirannya "Ini~ satu untuk Shion, satunya lagi untuk Mu-chan~"

Mu menatap Nitsuki dengan jengkel "Jangan panggil aku dengan surfiks '–chan'!" Nitsuki tertawa kecil sambil berdiri "Habis Mu-chan kawaii banget sih, apalagi kalau senyum" kemudian gadis itu menuju kuil selanjutnya "Dadah Mu-chan~ Shion~ kuharap kalian berdua dapat berpatisipasi"

Mu memandang kepergian gadis itu dengan bingung, sementara Shion membaca kertas itu, kemudian dengan sebuah cengiran aneh bin ajaib yang pasti tidak pernah dilihat siapapun dia menatap Mu "Mu, kau _**harus**_ jadi peserta dalam acara ini" mendengar ucapan sang master, Mu jadi sedikit terkejut "Apa? Peserta apa?" Shion hanya menyeringai usil "Jalani saja tugas yang kuberikan padamu" kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Mu sendirian.

"Eh? S- Shion-sama! Tunggu! Peserta apa? Gadis itu..." namun sayangnya Shion telah kembali ke dalam kuil mereka dan kembali beristirahat. Sementara itu, dari bawah datang seorang pemuda berambut coklat "Mu-sama ada apa? Tadi kulihat ada bom asap, terus suara Mu-sama dan Shion-sama"

"A- ah... tidak ada apa – apa kok, Kiki. Ayo kita latihan lagi"

"Hai'! tapi... ini latihan betulin cloth atau latihan bertarung?"

"Lihat saja nanti"

"Aah~ aku mau latihan bertarung~"

Poor Kiki, keseringan latihan betulin cloth ya? #DilemparCloth

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Seorang gadis berambut biru langit menatap kuil Taurus dengan tenang, kemudian dia menaiki tangga itu dengan tenang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang "Berhenti di sana" gadis itu menatap pria itu dengan tenang, sementara pria itu mendekatinya "Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut "Saint Taurus Aldebaran?" pria itu jelas terkejut "Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" gadis itu masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya "Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan anda? Aku datang untuk memberikan undangan ini..."

Gadis itu menyerahkan kertas violet dengan hiasan tinta emas di pinggir kertasnya "My lady berharap seluruh Saint Taurus dapat ikut berpartisipasi" kemudian dia meninggalkan pria itu terdiam seorang diri, sementara dia masuk dan menuju kuil selanjutnya.

"My lady? Siapa gadis itu?" perlahan wajah pria itu sedikit memerah saat mengingat mata gadis itu yang sangat tenang dan sedikit 'menghanyutkan' dia melihat ke arah gadis itu pergi.

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Kemudian terlihat seorang gadis berambut ungu menghampiri kuil Gemini bersama Nitsuki "Aneki, kau akan baik – baik saja di kuil ini kan..." Nitsuki hanya tersenyum "Hati-hati aja, kuil ini paling ngejebak..." gadis berambut dark mint itu kembali mengangguk "Aku mengerti, imouto"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kuil itu dengan tenang, kemudian dua orang pria berambut biru menghadang mereka "Berhenti kalian berdua! Kalian dilarang melewati kuil ini!" Nitsuki menatap kedua pria itu dengan baik "Saint Gemini Kanon-Saga?"

Kedua pria itu langsung menatap Nitsuki dengan waspada, gadis itu hanya menghela nafas, dicurigai seperti itu sudah biasa baginya "Aku bukan Specter" datang seorang pria berambut biru yang lainnya, kemudian dia mendengus saat melihat Nitsuki "Ternyata kau, mau apa kau kemari?"

Nitsuki tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan ke depan pria itu dan memberikan kertas yang sama "Aku datang kemari untuk memberikan undangan" pria itu menatapnya dengan curiga sambil menerima kertas itu "Undangan? Kuharap ini adalah undangan upacara kematianmu, Nona Immortal"

Nitsuki berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya "Sayangnya harapanmu tidak terkabul Tuan Sarkastik" dia melihat seorang pria bersandar di tiang dekat mereka berdua berdiri "Ne, Defteros? Apa kau tidak bisa melatih kakakmu ini agar... ehem... sedikit tidak menyebalkan?" pria yang dipanggil Defteros oleh Nitsuki sedikit kaget.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas "Tidak, tapi aku sering melihatmu bersama Natsuki" kemudian dia masuk ke dalam kuil itu, Defteros menahan tangannya "Tunggu! Kuil ini berbahaya!"

"Tenang saja Defteros, aku tidak memasang labirin saat ini" kata Cain yang baru muncul dengan Abel, Paradox, dan Integra. Nitsuki dan Natsuki bertukar pandangan mata lega, kemudian di belakang mereka menyusul gadis berambut biru yang baru datang dari kuil Taurus.

"My lady!"

Dalam sekejab death glare terbaik Nitsuki menusuk gadis itu "Sekali lagi kau panggil aku seperti itu Ringo. Kau akan terkena akibatnya" Natsuki tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan yang telah ribuan kali keluar dari bibir gadis berambut dark mint itu, gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum lembut "Hai' hai' aneki~"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Nitsuki menatap pria yang dia panggil 'Tuan Sarkastik' itu dengan pandangan sebal "Sama sekali tidak, Aspros" Natsuki dan Ringo saling bertukar pandangan mata, mereka dapat merasakan hawa di sekitar mereka amat sangat tidak nyaman. Kemudian Ringo menarik tangan Nitsuki yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan cosmo dark-nya.

"Kelihatannya My Lady sudah memberikan undangan itu..." gadis itu menatap surat undangan yang dipegang Aspros "...harap semua Saint Gemini bisa berpartisipasi dalam acara ini..." ucapnya lembut, kemudian dia menarik Nitsuki memasuki kuil Gemini bersama Natsuki dan meninggalkan seluruh saint yang menatap kepergian mereka.

Setelah mereka semua menghilang dalam kegelapan kuil itu, Aspros mendengus melihat ke arah mereka semua pergi "... bocah..." dia membaca undangan itu sambil mendengus sekali lagi "Undangan bodoh, aku tidak mau berpartisipasi" ucapnya sambil memberikan undangan itu kepada Defteros dan meninggalkan seluruh saint Gemini.

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Nitsuki dan Natsuki memutuskan untuk melewatkan kuil Cancer, sebagai gantinya mereka mendorong Ringo untuk memberikan undangan itu kepada saint manapun yang sedang menjaga kuil itu. Dengan agak malas Ringo menatap kuil Cancer, kemudian dia melangkah pelan menaiki tangga itu. Tiba – tiba seorang pria menghadangnya "Mau apa kau kemari?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut hingga dia terpelaset jatuh "Kyaa!"

"Awas!"

Sebelum Ringo jatuh, pria itu sudah menahannya. Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah "M- maaf..." pria itu mengangguk "Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Ringo memberikan surat undangan yang sama dengan surat – surat sebelumnya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan agak ragu, kemudian dia mengambil surat itu "Surat apa ini?" Ringo menatapnya dengan wajah semerah namanya (Ringo: apel) "Ini, undangan untuk seluruh Saint Cancer. K- kuharap kalian semua bisa datang"

Selesai berkata seperti itu, Ringo langsung membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Defteros mendatangi pria itu "Hoi Deathmask!"

"Apa?" Defteros memandang pria itu "Apa kau terima undangan dari seorang gadis berambut dark mint dan berambut ungu?" dengan segera pria itu menggelengkan kepala "Tidak, yang mengantarkan undangannya seorang gadis berambut biru..." dia menarik nafas sedikit "Gadis yang ceroboh"

"Gadis berambut biru? Kalau aku tidak salah namanya 'Ringo', tapi..."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk asal - asalan sambil memperhatikan undangannya, sementara Defteros menatapnya dengan curiga "Kau tidak bermimpi kan, Deathmask? Apa bukan kau yang mengejutkan gadis itu?" saint Cancer itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tentu saja tidak" kemudian seorang pria lain datang dengan santai.

"Yo, Deathmaask! Defteros! Ada angin apa kalian berkumpul di depan kuil?"

Defteros menghela nafas "Ada angin badai, Manigoldo"

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Nitsuki berlari menaiki tangga menuju kuil Leo dengan penuh semangat, tidak jauh di depannya terlihat seorang saint yang sedang menarik seorang saint lainnya, gadis itu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya "Neee~~~~ Reguluuuus~~~~~"

Saint itu menatap ke arah Nitsuki, kemudian dia membalas lambaian gadis itu "Nitsuki! Ada apa? Kenapa kau kemari?" Nitsuki tertawa kecil sambil memberikan undangan yang sama "Datang ya~ aku mau semua Saint Leo datang dan turut berpartisipasi"

"Pasti!"

Kemudian saint yang selalu penuh semangat itu berlari ke dalam sambil mencari Aiolia. "Eh? Regulus, kenapa semangat gitu?" pertanyaan Ikki dilewatin begitu saja dan Regulus langsung menyeretnya ke dalam, mencari Aiolia bersama tanpa memperdulikan protes Ikki yang hendak mengunjungi Shun. Poor you huahahahaha...

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Nitsuki memandang lemah kuil Virgo, ingin rasanya dia kembali dan menyeret Regulus bersamanya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang pemuda "Siapa di sana? Apa yang hendak kau lakukan di kuil ini?"

Nitsuki memandang kedalam kuil itu dengan ragu, antara ingin masuk dan tidak. Namun dia nekat untuk masuk dan menghadap seorang saint berambut emas panjang yang tengah bersemendi.

Dia bertanya lambat – lambat, takut salah orang "Saint Virgo Shaka?"

Saint di depannya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya "Benar, siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Nitsuki meletakkan sebuah kertas di dekat Shaka "Aku mengantarkan surat undangan, kuharap semua Saint Virgo bisa berpartisipasi"

Shaka merasakan kegelisahan gadis itu, kemudian dia menunjuk sebuah tempat di sampingnya "Bersemendilah, tenangkan fikiranmu dan kau akan mendapatkan jalan kebenaranmu" Nitsuki terkejut mendengar ucapan Shaka, sejenak wajahnya memerah "A... no... apa... eh..."

Shaka menanti gadis itu dengan tenang, kemudian Nitsuki membungkukkan badannya "T- terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Permisi" Shun yang dilewati Nitsuki menatap bingung Shaka "Ada apa, Shaka-san?" Shaka menyerahkan kertas undangan itu dan begitu Shun membacanya, dia langsung pasang ekspresi yang hanya bisa dimengerti DNSH "Andromeda, kau dalam bahaya yang lebih besar dari kebangkitanku" bisik Hades

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Ringo menatap kuil Libra sambil tersenyum kecil, dengan tenang dia melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam kuil itu. Dia melihat seorang kakek – kakek sedang menatap langit "Saint Libra Dohko?" kakek itu menatap Ringo "Siapa?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi identitasku tidak penting. Yang penting aku bukan Specter..." kakek berkulit ungu itu menghela nafas "Apa tujuanmu kemari?" gadis itu memberikan sebuah undangan "Tolong datang bersama seluruh Saint Libra, dan saya harap Saint Libra bisa berpartisipasi, permisi"

Gadis itu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Dohko, sementara yang ditinggal mengamati undangan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Natsuki mulai kesal saat memasuki kuil Scorpio. Flow di sekelilingnya membuat temperamennya labil. "Milo-san, aru ka?" tanyanya. "Aku stand by terus di sini" seorang pria berambut emas panjang dan bergelombang muncul dari dalam sambil menyeret dua temannya. Seorang pria berambut biru yang sedang makan apel dan seorang gadis bertopeng dengan rambut pink. "Elu siapa? Ada urusan apa di sini?" tanya si rambut biru sambil memperhatikan Natsuki atas-bawah.

"Identitasku nggak penting, Kardia-san, dan aku datang untuk menyerahkan ini~ kalian bertiga ikutan ya, pliss~ demi Scorpio's Glory" kata Natsuki setengah memohon sambil menyerahkan kertas undangan "Uhm...oke deh—eh namamu Natsuki, kan?" tanya Milo memastikan. Natsuki hanya mengangguk dan melempar permen apel ke arah Milo, yang sialnya langsung direbut si gadis berambut pink lalu direbut lagi sama Kardia.

Sementara mereka bertiga berebut permen apel itu, Natsuki segera berlari meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kuil Sagittarius bersama Nitsuki dan Ringo yang telah menunggunya di ujung kuil.

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Nitsuki berlari kencang ke arah kuil Sagittarius meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang berada di belakang, jelas gadis itu sangat bersemangat. Karena dia telah lama tidak bertemu dengan Aiolos (yang merupakan abang idaman adik manapun, sayang Nitsuki gak punya abang, adanya kakak cantik yg salah gender) #plaak!

Kemudian dia melihat seorang pria sedang berlatih memanah dengan tujuan seekor domba emas berkilauan di halaman kuil Aries "Aiolos-nii~" (Shion: Domba gw! #plaak!)

Gadis itu berhasil memecahkan konsentrasi Aiolos dengan sempurna, pria itu langsung melepaskan anak panahnya yang langsung mengarah ke kuil Leo dan jeritan salah satu saint Leo membahana dan menghiasi langit Sanctuary dengan sangat elok(?).

Aiolos menatap Nitsuki dengan agak pucat "Nitsuki!" gadis itu menatapnya dengan puppy eyes jutsu, seolah berkata 'maaf-aku-tidak-sengaja'

Mau tidak mau pria itu menghela nafas, kemudian dia menepuk pelan kepala Nitsuki "Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi ya?" gadis itu mengangguk sambil menatap arah lain. Aiolos tertawa kecil "Tenang, tidak akan ada yang memarahkanmu"

"Nggak, paling nanti cuma kena ejek sama Aspros"

Mau tidak mau Aiolos tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan gadis itu, kemudian dia mengacak rambutnya "Kenapa kau kemari?" gadis itu tersenyum sambil memberikan suratnya kepada pria itu "Undangan show, datang ya? Nggak jadi peserta juga nggak apa kok~"

Aiolos mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian dia mengangguk "Baiklah, oh ya, apa Aiolia juga ikut?" gadis itu mengangkat bahunya "Enggak tau, kenapa? Pengen ngeliat Aiolia cross-dress ya?" pria itu tertawa sambil menepuk lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Aku mengantar undangan ke kuil – kuil lain dulu, pastikan nanti Nii-san datang ya?" pria itu mengangguk, memperhatikan gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam kuil.

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Ringo dan Nitsuki berlari sambil menarik Natsuki ke kuil Capricorn, kedua gadis itu berhenti mendadak saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal "Master~" Nitsuki melambai kepada pria itu dengan penuh semangat, sementara pria itu menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Nitsuki? Natsuki?! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?!"

Natsuki tersenyum sambil berlari ke samping pria itu "Tou-san, kami mau memberi kalian undangan" pria itu mengerutkan dahinya "Undangan apa?" Ringo memberikan secarik kertas berwarna violet yang sama dengan kertas lainnya kepada El Cid "Undangan show..."

El Cid berkedip beberapa kali saat menatap gadis itu dan menerima kertas undangannya, wajah gadis itu mirip dengan Nitsuki. Namun warna rambut dan matanya sangat berbeda dengan gadis itu "Nitsuki, dia siapamu?" Nitsuki menarik tangan Ringo "Dia kembaranku" pria itu menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut "Ap-"

"Itu benar, tou-san. Ringo adalah adik kembar Nitsuki"

El Cid mengangguk kecil, dia masih tidak terlalu paham dengan hubungan kedua gadis yang memiliki cirri fisik yang lumayan berbeda itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Kemudian ketiga gadis itu pamit meninggalkan El Cid dan menuju kuil selanjutnya.

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Nitsuki tertawa kecil saat mendengar cerita Ringo saat gadis itu berkunjung ke kuil Cancer, kemudian mereka sampai di depan kuil Aquarius. Gadis itu memberi isyarat agar hanya dia yang bergerak. Natsuki yang tidak begitu tertarik untuk berjalan lebih jauh (dengan alasan kaki-nya mulai sakit) dan Ringo yang lebih memilih menemani Natsuki hanya mengangguk. Mereka membiarkan gadis itu pergi sendirian ke kuil Aquarius.

Nitsuki berjalan sampai di depan kuil itu, terlihat seorang saint berkacamata yang sedang membaca buku. Dia tertawa kecil sambil menatap pria itu.

Sementara itu, Degel menghela nafas saat merasakan sebuah cosmo yang telah lama tidak dia rasakan, dia sedikit terbelalak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut dark mint yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah dia temui sewaktu masih kecil, sementara gadis itu tersenyum sambil berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya "Lama tidak berjumpa, Degel. Kau sudah dewasa ya"

Pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat gadis berambut dark mint itu "Nitsuki-san?" Gadis itu mengangguk "Ya, ini aku. Senang melihatmu sehat. Terlebih..." gadis itu memandang buku pria itu dengan senang "... kelihatannya kau menjadi orang yang sangat diandalkan" mendengar ucapan gadis itu membuat Degel sedikit tersenyum kecil.

Pria itu mengamati dengan lebih cermat, gadis itu masih sama dengan yang dulu. Rambut panjangnya, tubuh mungilnya, dan hal lainnya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Seharusnya sekarang usiamu sudah sekitar 30-an kan?"

Nitsuki tertawa kecil "Entahlah, yang aku tahu umurku hampir 17 tahun" Degel menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak, kemudian dia menatap Nitsuki lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, sambil melepas kacamata-nya dia menutup bukunya "Kenapa kau kemari, Nitsuki-san?"

Nitsuki memberi sebuah surat undangan sambil tersenyum "Kuharap kau mau berpatisipasi, Degel. Tidak harus jadi pesertanya kok" pria itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung "Peserta?" Nitsuki tertawa kecil, kemudian dia berbisik di telinga pria itu "Pastikan semua saint aquarius yang lain juga ikut, terutama Hyoga" Kemudian gadis itu pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Degel menatap heran kepergian gadis yang (seharusnya) lebih tua darinya, kemudian Camus datang mendekatinya "Ada apa?" pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca, sementara Camus mengamati Degel dan dikejutkan oleh Hyoga yang mengajaknya mengunjungi kuil Scorpio... dan akhirnya jadi korban battle memperebutkan permen apel (masih berlanjut ternyata).

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Mereka bertiga sampai di depan kuil yang dipenuhi dengan mawar – mawar yang sangat indah, Ringo terlihat senang saat melihat kebun mawar itu. Namun Natsuki malah melarangnya mendekati kuil itu, Ringo hanya bisa sedikit merengut kecewa. Sementara Nitsuki menatap sang adik dengan tatapan 'aku-sangat-tidak-terima'

"Aku mau mau ketemu Aphrodite-nii dan Fica-nee" *Kena Piranha Rose Albafica*

Sebuah nada yang luar biasa tegas meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, namun Natsuki malah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Nitsuki mulai menunjukkan tanda – tanda hendak membantah, namun dia keburu pingsan karena ditendang Natsuki.

"Aaah~ my lady~!"

"Aneki tidak akan apa – apa kok, tendangan itu paling hanya berefek kurang dari 10 menit untuknya. Aku titip dia sebentar ya"

Natsuki datang ke kuil Pisces sambil berlari dan memeluk seorang pria "Albafica-nii-san!" pria itu sedikit gelagapan "Natsuki! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Sudah kubilang kan kalau kuil ini sangat berbahaya, beracun dan-" Natsuki dengan segera membekap mulut kakaknya yang sangat berisik itu "Tapi aku akan baik – baik saja, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir"

"Hmmmph—"

Natsuki tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan Albafica, lalu mata chocolate-nya terarah ke pria lain yang mirip dengan Albafica "Nee, Aphrodite-san..." ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas violet dengan ukiran emas di pinggirannya "Kuharap kalian berEMPAT bisa berpartisipasi... oh iya, tenang aja, aku gak lewat taman belakang kok" katanya sambil menuruni anak tangga di depan kuil. "Empat...?" Aphrodite membaca isi kertas itu dan menatap para Pisces yang lain 'Albafica, aku, Cardinale, Amor... dih amit-amit kalau Amor jadi peserta' gumamnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu terdengar suara tinggi nan berbahaya Nitsuki mengomeli Natsuki setengah mati di bawah tangga kuil Pisces, hm~ poor you Nitsuki-chan. Kali ini bukan jatahmu untuk bertemu dengan kakak kesayangannya dan si cantik Albafica. Hahaha...

~ To Be Continued ~

Nitsuki: "O.k... Ada yang mau tau kelanjutan fanfic nista ini?"

Ruri: "Amat sangat nista, kau keterlaluan" (ngebaca fic dari awal)

Nitsuki: "Jangan nyelip kesini! Kau itu budak khusus di fandom Inuyasha!" (dikutuk ke neraka terdalam sama Ruri, ditendang Natsuki & dilempar ke dalam jurang neraka sama Ringo)

Ruri: "Dasar kejam!" (ngelempar Nitsuki pake sabit berantanya)

Nitsuki: "Berisik! Kesini! Kita berantem!" (ngambil twin dagger-nya)

Ruri: "Ayo! Siapa takut!" (ambil ancang – ancang)

Ringo: "Lupain aja mereka..."

Natsuki: "Ada yang mau ngasih ide buat kelanjutannya?"

Ringo: "Apapun itu, please review minna~"


	2. Chapter 2 : Pemilihan

A/N: Yaaaaahooooooo~ minnaaaaaa~~~~~~ tingkat kegilaan TsukiRin bertambah 1 level! Kali ini semua jadi lebih gila, well~~ gak usah banyak cincong lagi, let's go minna~~~

Disclaimed : Kurumada-sensei~ boleh gak kalo Aphrodite-nii buatku? #Didepak

XD _Beauty Competition_ XD

Athena Saori dan Athena Sasha sedang menikmati cuaca cerah sambil bercengkrama, kemudian seorang Saint berkuku super panjang sedang berlari berebut permen apel dengan seorang saint lainnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Kardia mengambil permen itu "Ini permenku!" Milo langsung berusaha merebut permen itu dengan sengit dan penuh perjuangan "Permenku!" Kardia menatap Milo dengan kesal "Yang kecil ngalah!" sementara pria itu menatap sang pendahulu dengan tidak kalah kesalnya "Yang tua yang seharusnya ngalah!" Kardia menarik permen apel itu "Yang muda!" Milo berusaha merebut permen kesukaannya (yang juga kesukaan Kardia) dari tangan pria berkuku super duper ekstra panjang itu "Yang tua!"

Pria itu melotot "Muda!" melihat hal itu, Milo juga tidak mau kalah dari panutannya "Tua!"

"Muda!"

"Tua!"

"Muda! Pokoknya permen apel itu punyaku!"

"Permennya punyaku!"

Empat siku – siku manis mulai mendarat di pelipis Kardia "Kau mau kuadukan ke Camus?!" mendengar ucapan itu, Milo memelototinya "Kau kira aku tidak bisa mengadukanmu ke Degel?!"

Kedua Athena itu sweetdrop saat menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua Saint Scorpio itu, kemudian Saori mengambil tongkatnya dan melemparnya ke arah kedua Saint itu.

Brak! Bruk! Dreng! Miaow!(?) Bruak!

Kedua saint itu mengelus kepala mereka yang benjol, sementara Saori berjalan mengambil permen apel itu dan menatap mereka dengan death glare yang lumayan mematikan, dia memakan permen itu sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya "Sebaiknya kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi! Kenapa kalian berebut permen?!"

Milo membungkuk kepada Saori "M- maafkan perilaku kami Athena-sama, sebenarnya tadi ada beberapa gadis mengantarkan surat undangan kepada seluruh Saint di Sanctuary" Sasha berdiri dan menunjukkan secarik kertas violet sambil mendekati mereka berdua "Undangan ini?" Milo dan Kardia terkejut "K- Kenapa Sasha-sama memiliki undangan itu?!"

Sasha tersenyum kecil "Gadis berambut dark mint itu teman dekat Tenma, aku bertemu dengannya pagi tadi. Dia bilang ingin mengundang kalian semua, aku setuju – setuju saja" Kedua saint Scorpio dan Athena Saori sweetdrop mendengar ucapan gadis itu, Saori mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian dia memberi titah kepada kedua saint itu "Kumpulkan seluruh saint yang ada, dari gold sampai bronze"

Kardia dan Milo menundukkan kepala "Baik!"

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Sasha dan Saori memandang seluruh saint mereka, diam – diam menyeleksi siapa saja yang akan jadi peserta dalam show yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Sasha menatap mereka dengan tenang, dia melangkah maju dengan tenang dan pasti "Aku sudah mendapat laporan tentang show yang akan diadakan Nitsuki-san"

Seluruh saint ribut – ribut, mendiskusikan siapa yang akan jadi peserta dalam show tersebut. Saori maju dan menatap mereka "Perhatian, sekarang aku akan menentukan siapa saja yang akan menjadi peserta dalam show"

Athena itu mengambil secarik kertas perkamen yang telah dipenuhi tulisan. Kemudian dia meminta Milo membacakannya. Milo menghela nafas dan maju "Peserta pertama, dari kuil Aries..." Shion menatap Milo dengan pandangan mematikan, Mu sudah bersiap – siap akan lari tapi tertangkap Kiki yang sekarang berusaha mengikat Mu yang setengah mati memberontak.

"Mu dan Shion!"

1 detik kemudian sejuta satu reaksi langsung datang dari seluruh saint. Shion dan Mu menatap Milo "APA?!" Aldebaran tertawa besar sambil memukul lututnya, Aspros mendengus kencang, entah menahan tawa atau apa. Kanon dan Saga menyemburkan air yang sedang mereka minum, Kardia dan Sonia berhenti berebut apel. Aiolos berhenti membujuk Aiolia dan memandang Milo. #SalahFocus

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku?!"

"Seharusnya aku tidak kena kan?!"

Mu menatap Shion dengan terkejut "Apa yang Shion-sama maksud?" dia mengerutkan dahinya, Shion memandang Mu tanpa dosa "Kau yang paling kawaii diantara kita bertiga" katanya sambil menunjuk dia, Mu dan Kiki.

Mu memandang Shion dengan penuh ketidak percayaan "Tidak! Aku laki – laki sejati!" Sejuta bantahan pun meluncur dari kedua aries itu kepada satu sama lain, sampai Saori melempar surplice Shion "Pakai itu" Shion memandang pakaian itu dengan enggan, sementara Saori juga melempar surplice milik Aphrodite kepada pemiliknya "Kau juga"

Aphrodite segera mengenakan surplice-nya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, kemudian dia berjalan sedikit melenggak – lenggokkan badannya dengan anggun bak model di atas catwalk. Albafica nyaris pingsan melihatnya 'I... ini pewarisku... penerusku...? Demi Lugonis-sama... kenapa nasibku begini...'

"Albafica, gini-gini aku juga bisa manly sepertimu" Aphrodite menghela nafas, lalu menghantam Albafica hingga keduanya jatuh menimpa Cardinale yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Amor "Aphrodite! Apa-apaan kamu!?" Cardinale langsung mencekik dua teman sezodiaknya "Berhenti berantem kalian bertiga, malu-maluin nama Pisces aja!" seru Amor yang langsung menjitak ketiga pendahulunya. Sementara yang lain sweatdrop melihat ketidakharmonisan para Pisces.

(Albafica: "Kenapa aku juga dijitak? Yang mulai kan Aphrodite" *nunjuk – nunjuk Aphrodite yang lagi mengelus keningnya)

(Aphrodite: "Salahkan Cardinale yang mencekik kita berdua" *mandang cermin meriksa keningnya*)

(Cardinale: "Oi! Itu gara – gara kalian kan?!")

(Nitsuki: "Berhenti bertengkar dan kembali ke cerita" *death glare mereka bertiga*)

(Albafica, Aphrodite, Cardinale: *mingkem dan manut*)

"Diam" kata Milo berusaha menekan tempernya sambil melempar permen apel ke arah para Pisces yang sudah akan bertempur dengan mawar masing-masing "Daripada berantem, mending tenangkan diri sejenak, makan permen apel. Tuh aku udah baik mau ngasih~" Kardia dan Sonia langsung mengutuk Milo dalam hati.

Bagaimana tidak, yang lain dibagi sementara teman sezodiaknya tidak 'Milo, kami sumpahin kamu reinkarnasi jadi apel, supaya kami bisa makan kamu bareng'. Milo yang merasakan hawa darking pada Sonia dan Kardia langsung melempar permen apelnya ke arah mereka "Peace Son, Kar, aku nggak mau mati di pencernaan kalian" katanya.

Kardia dan Sonia mengambil permen itu sambil mendumel di dalam hati mereka dan memakannya 'Dikutuk baru mau ngasi, coba gak dikutuk'

Sasha menghela nafas kemudian dia memberi isyarat kepada Milo untuk melanjutkannya, Milo menghela nafas "Peserta selanjutnya adalah dari kuil Gemini, Aspros-Kanon-Saga" semua saint yang berada di ruangan itu langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak. (minus para Saint Gemini)

Kali ini Regulus kompakan dengan Aiolos ngakak sambil guling – guling di lantai sambil megang perutnya dan berhasil membuat seluruh saint yang ada di sana sweetdrop.

(Nitsuki & Aiolia: "Nii-san!")

(Aiolos: "Gomen ne~ hahahaha! Khhh~")

(Nitsuki: 'Ancur udah imejnya...' (=,=||) "Aspros!")

(Aspros: "Apa?")

(Aiolia: *nendang & ninju Aspros* "Lu ngerusak imej nii-san gue!")

(Nitsuki: "Hajar aja dia Lia! Aku gak rela banget imej Nii-san dirusak dia abis - abisan!" *nyemangatin Aiolia*)

Sementara Aphrodite memandang Aspros dan Kanon dengan ilfeel 'Kalau Saga masih o.k, karena dia masih ada cantik – cantiknya sedikit waktu dia remaja biar amat sangat gak selevel dengan gue yang selalu menang dengan cara yang indah dan cantik (apa hubungannya?). Tapi Aspros dan Kanon? Please demi apa coba? Apa Athena udah gak waras?'

(Sasha: "Mau dilempar ke tempat paman Hades?" *death glare Aphrodite*)

(Saori: "Kebetulan Underworld sedang sepi")

(Aphrodite: "Enggak" *mundur 1001 langkah*)

Asmita dan Shaka yang mendengar pengumuman dari Milo langsung membuka mata mereka dan berhenti bermeditasi, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa pengumuman itu tidak salah mereka dengar kemudian saling bertukar pandangan. Dalam hati mereka mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan Milo dan Athena mereka.

(Saori & Sasha: "Asmita! Shaka!")

(Asmita & Shaka:*kabur ke kuil Virgo*)

Aspros men-death glare Milo, dia bersiap hendak melemparnya ke Another Dimension. Milo tergagap memandang Aspros "Pros! I- ini bukan keputusan gue! Ingat? Ingat? _**Bukan. Mau. Gue.**_ (ciaelah ngasi penekanan segala) Peace, Pros. Peace" V(_)V

Defteros berusaha menenangkan sang kakak yang emang suka temperamen tinggi "S- sudahlah kak, itu hanya sekedar show" Aspros memandang Defteros dengan temperamen lumayan di luar batas "Apa tadi kau bilang 'hanya' Defteros? Sepertinya Adik Kecilku ingin menggantikanku"

"Tidak!"

"Gemini, aku nggak mau lihat kamu ada di show itu" kata Shun tiba-tiba "Bakal mencemarkan nama baik DNSH" Defteros cuma diam, merasakan cosmo Shun yang berbeda "...Jangan muncul di Sanctuary, Hades" bisiknya sambil menyenggol Shun (Hades) "Suka-suka aku lah, kalau dia tidur berarti waktunya aku bangun, kan?" kata Shun (Hades) santai.

Entah dari mana, sebuah batu melayang mengenai Defteros dan Shun (Hades). Ternyata batu itu dibungkus dengan kertas bertulis "Sesama setan team jangan berantem" lengkap dengan emot iblis senyum ( minna~ :D = gini nih #Ditampar), masing – masing dari mereka merinding karena tahu siapa yang mengirim batu itu.

Defteros memandang sang kakak "Aku tidak mau ikut, kakak saja yang ikut" Aspros menatap sang adik dengan tidak percaya "Tidak" pria itu memandang Aspros dengan lemah "Ikut saja kak" dia melirik Shun (Hades) 'Kalau aku yang ikut...'

"Tidak, Adik Kecil"

"Aku sudah 27 tahun, Aspros"

"Tapi kau masih adik kecilku"

Defteros menghela nafas, sulit baginya untuk menentang kakak kembarnya. "Oke deh oke, aku yang ikutan" katanya pasrah. Shun & Hades facepalm kompakan (ya iyalah, kan satu badan), jelas mereka nggak rela. Sementara Aspros cuma diam, entah dia mau ketawa atau kasihan gara-gara kepasrahan adiknya itu.

(Nitsuki: "Heh, katanya sayang adik")

(Aspros: "Berisik, dasar bocah")

(Nitsuki: "APA?! Nantang?!")

(Ringo: *narik Nitsuki pergi sebelum terjadi PD III*)

"Gak, aku saja. Aku tau nanti ada yang ngamuk kalau kau ikutan" kata Aspros sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Shun (Hades), dalam hati Defteros langsung teriak "YESS! Akhirnya bebas dari kemurkaan baka Hades!"

Tiba – tiba Nitsuki main nyelinap, dia berdiri di depan pintu Pope's Chamber "Yo, udah ditentuin peserta dan yg lainnya?" kedatangan gadis itu disambut dengan death glare dari hampir seluruh Saint (terutama Aspros), tapi dia cuek aja sambil mendekati Athena Saori dan Athena Sasha.

"Sudah?"

Sasha memandang Nitsuki dengan tenang "Ini masih memilih" Nitsuki menatap Milo dengan santai "Sudah sampai di mana, Milo?" Saint Scorpio itu sedikit tersentak kaget "Kuil Gemini" kemudian dia senyum mesem – mesem sendiri 'Ni cewek tau dari mana sih nama gue? Jangan – jangan salah satu FG gue, hehehe...'

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya, tersenyum 'manis' sambil menatap Milo "Jangan mikir yang macam – macam ya, untuk Saint Scorpio aku FG Kardia-sama"

Kardia langsung sujud syukur mendengar ucapan gadis berambut dark mint panjang itu, dalam hati dia ngetawain Milo puas - puas 'Huahahahahahahahahaha... rasain lu! Gue emang the awesome man in the Scorpio zodiac hahaha...'

Melihat hal itu seluruh saint dan Athena memasang wajah yang amat ajaib, bahkan Degel menatapnya dengan illfeel 'Kenapa Nitsuki-san bisa ngefans dengan dia?' (=,=||)

Nitsuki menghela nafas, kemudian dia berdiri sambil menatap seluruh Saint (Kardia udah didiriin Milo) dengan tenang "Jadi... biar kutebak, Saga, Kanon dan Defteros mungkin?" Defteros langsung menunjuk kakak kembarnya "Aku nggak ikut! Yang ikut Aspros!"

Gadis itu mematung saat mendengar ucapan Defteros "As... pros...? kau bilang Aspros?!" Defteros mengangguk cepat, sementara gadis itu udah nyari tempat untuk menjedukkan kepalanya. Tapi, dia keburu ingat sesuatu "Enggak! Tunggu! Aku lupa bilang kalau Gemini itu harus ngirim 4 peserta, harus angka genap! Gak boleh ganjil! Jadi kalau memang Aspros ikut, Defteros juga harus ikut!"

"What the- (o.O||)"

Nitsuki tersenyum misterius sambil mendekati Defteros "Anggota cowok DNSH itu wajib jadi peserta" Shun (Hades) dan Defteros bertukar pandangan "Lalu Na-" ucapan mereka terputus karena Nitsuki melempar death glare terbaiknya, kemudian mereka langsung sujud – sujud minta maaf "Iya, iya. Kami ikut, kami ikut"

Gadis itu tersenyum iblis "Good boys, nah karena kerjaanku di 'rumah' sudah selesai. Jadi aku mau ikut dengar" dia duduk manis di sebelah Athena Sasha, tapi Athena Saori menariknya agar dia duduk diantara kedua Athena itu.

Shun (Hades) mengubah posisinya dan melirik kanan-kiri 'Dia udah pergi?" kemudian dia memandang ke tempat duduk Athena dan merinding disko "Gila! Dia masih ada disini?! Mati gue! Bisa – bisanya dia lebih serem dari gue, padahal gue Dewa Kematian' Defteros segera didudukkan Aspros (bikin malu apa kasian tuh?), sementara dia sendiri masih dag dig dug gara – gara death glare dan senyuman iblis Nitsuki lebih seram daripada death glare dan senyuman iblis Aspros.

(Nitsuki: "Karena gue ratu iblis hahaha")

(Aspros: "Berisik, bocah")

(Nitsuki: "Om - om" *ngejulurin lidah*)

(Aspros: "Bocah")

(Natsuki: *teleport Nitsuki jauh – jauh dari Aspros sebelum perang pecah*)

Setelah mereka semua terdiam selama beberapa saat, Milo memutuskan melanjutkan tugasnya "Okay..." dia berdebar – debar di dalam hati, karena kuil selanjutnya adalah kuil ter-horror dari 12 zodiac "Selanjutnya, dari kuil Cancer..." Milo menatap horror para Cancer yang sudah siap memasang kuda – kuda jurus andalan mereka.

"Manigoldo... Schiller..."

Deathtoll dan Deathmask langsung jawdrop kompakan diikuti dengan tawa Aldebaran yang amat sangat keras. Coz, Saint Cancer itu tampang manly semua "Milooooooooo!" teriak Schiller dan Manigoldo murka, udah siap ngelepas Double Sekishiki Meikai Ha "Udah kubilang bukan keputusanku, Cil" kata Milo kesal, jujur sebenarnya dia nggak rela ada hawa kematian para Cancer di show beginian.

Saori menghela nafas sambil mengeluarkan cosmo-nya yang meliputi seluruh Sanctuary, membuat para Saint terdiam dan membangunkan Shun dengan sukses.

"Lalu, tidak ada peserta dari kuil Leo..." Milo memandang perkamen itu dengan serius 'Perasaan Aiolia lumayan manis deh waktu dia masih remaja, kenapa jadi manly amat sekarang ya? Terus si Regulus itu kan masih termasuk lumayan manis, otak Athena-sama emang perlu diperiksa deh'

"Tunggu, bukankah lebih baik ada satu perwakilan dari kuil Leo?"

Semua orang memandang asal suara itu, ternyata yang berbicara adalah Manigoldo. Aura dendamnya menguar dengan sangat baik "Bagaimana kalau Regulus?" Sisyphus dan Aiolia langsung men-death glare Manigoldo, tapi yang di- death glare nyantai aja.

Sasha menghela nafas, menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan menolak. Tapi Saori keburu menganggukkan kepala "Ide yang bagus, Milo. Sekarang tolong lanjutkan ke kuil selanjutnya" Milo memandang Shaka, Asmita dan Shun 'Maaf, tapi kalian memang harus melakukan ini'. Kemudian dia sedikit berdeham "Untuk perwakilan dari kuil Virgo..."

Seluruh saint Virgo saling bertukar pandangan(?), Ikki memandang Shun dengan amat sangat cemas, secemas orang yang tinggal di jalan cemas, di gang cemas dan punya rumah yang mencemaskan dan mencemaskannya amat sangat luar binasa #plaak!

(Readers: balik ke cerita gak?! *siap – siap ngelempar biji tasbih Shaka)

Milo tersenyum nista "Asmita! Shaka! Shun!" dia menunjuk ketiga peserta dengan gaya bak seorang MC di sebuah acara talk show.

Sekarang giliran Defteros yang facepalm. 'Hades, bagaimana kau akan menghadapi ini?' pikirnya. Aura gelap Shun mulai menguar lagi dan Shun (Hades) langsung lari ke arah Defteros sambil setengah nangis "Andromeda ikut! Gimana nih?"

"Mana aku tahu, ikut saja kenapa?"

Kemudian Shun (Hades) nangis + guling – guling (yang bikin seluruh Saint sweetdrop + jawdrop) sambil mikir pendapat seluruh specternya (yang berjumlah 108 orang) dan Pandora 'Apa nanti kata mereka semua? Terutama Rhadamanthys, Aiacos dan Minos'

Sementara itu di Underworld.

"Huachi!"

"Huachu!"

"Hachi!"

Rhadamanthys memandang Aiacos dan Minos yang juga ikut bersin berjamaah, mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandangan mata dengan tanda tanya.

"Siapa nih yang ngegosipin kita bertiga?"

Aiacos tertawa kecil "Kalo Minos mungkin saja Saint Pisces Albafica, kalau Rhadamanthys kemungkinan Pandora-sama, kalo aku... eh? Kalau gitu siapa dong yang gosipin aku?"

Kedua hakim di Underworld itu jawdrop mendengar ucapan rekan mereka yang sangat kekanakan itu, kemudian mereka saling bertukar pandangan mata, sementara itu Alone menghela nafas "Jangan bergerak, lukisannya sebentar lagi jadi"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk kompakan sambil berdoa di dalam hati (enggak takut ngerasa panas?) 'Semoga sesi melukis terkutuk ini segera selesai, udah kesemutan nih! Mana kerjaan numpuk lagi' Alone memandang cat lukisannya "Eh? Warna hitamnya habis ya? Wah... padahal surplice Minos dan Rhadamanthys belum selesai dilukis"

Aiacos memandang Alone dengan penuh harapan "Kalau lukisanku, Alone-sama?" Alone mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum "Sudah selesai" dia langsung meloncat girang "Yeeey, daah~" dalam sekejab Aiacos langsung melesat kabur dari sesi melukis terkutuk itu.

Minos dan Rhadamanthys saling bertukar pandangan ngeri, sementara Alone tersenyum maji shota tenshi kepada mereka "Tunggu sebentar ya, jangan bergerak dari situ" kemudian dia meninggalkan mereka dan mereka berdua menangis dalam hati, ckckck poor you~ 3:D

Back to Pope's Chamber.

"Lalu... siapa dari Libra?"

Celetukan kecil dari Regulus memecahkan keheningan (kecuali isak tangis Shun (Hades) dan suara bujukan Ikki) diantara mereka, Milo membaca daftar itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya "Err~ Shiryu?" Dohko, Genbu, dan Shiryu men-death glare Milo, tapi mereka hanya diam tanpa protes melihat ekspresi Milo yang udah sangat membahayakan (daripada kena Scarlet Needle Milo? Pilih diam atau protes?).

"Kuil Scorpio..." Milo menelan ludah, kemudian dia menatap Kardia dengan ekspresi horror "Milo... Kardia..."

Kardia menatap Milo dengan tidak percaya, kemudian dia memandang Degel dengan tatapan 'gimana-nih?' sementara yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke bacaannya. Milo? Dia sudah siap – siap membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang terdekat 'Aku enggak mau~! Gak mau! Gak mau!'

Nitsuki yang melihat tingkah Milo langsung melempar batu kepada pria itu, dengan suksesnya batu itu menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya pingsan dengan kecenya. Dia turun dan mengambil perkamen itu sambil mengecek keadaannya "Hm~ dari Sagittarius tidak ada peserta dan dari Aquarius juga tidak ada peserta, sama dengan kuil Capricorn. berarti ada 4 kuil yang tidak mengirim peserta dengan kuil Taurus, tapi kuharap mereka mengirim di bagian yang lainnya"

(Nitsuki: "Padahal aku ngarep mama Sisy turun lho" *kecewa berat*)

(Sisyphus: "Jangan panggil mama, aku cowok")

(Nitsuki: "Master (El Cid) aja manggilnya mama, bukan Sisy atau papa atau yang lainnya")

(Regulus: "Sejak kapan paman dipanggil mama?")

Dia menyeringai saat membaca perkamen itu "Peserta dari kuil Pisces ada 3, Albafica, Aphrodite dan Cardinale" dia sedikit berdeham "Sedikit tambahan, keempat kuil yang tidak mengirim peserta. Diharapkan berpartisipasi di bagian lain, dan hal itu akan diberitahukan sebelum shownya"

Aphrodite memandang gadis itu "Terserah apa katamu imouto, tapi bagaimana dengan Amor? Katanya dia ikut?" Nitsuki mengangkat bahu "Kalau begitu nanti dia akan berpartisipasi di bagian lain juga Aphro-nii, oh ya nanti juga ada Specter yang ikut ambil bagian. Kalau aku tidak salah Minos dan Violet, kurasa Alone juga akan ikut"

Dohko menatap gadis itu dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan "Alone? Alone sahabatnya Tenma?" Nitsuki mengangguk "Kurasa nanti Rin akan menjemput mereka, dia kenal baik dengan Kagaho" gadis itu meninggalkan mereka, sementara seluruh Sant (-Aspros) memandang ngeri gadis itu.

Ikki mendekati Aiolia sambil berbisik "Adiknya kenal baik dengan Kagaho?" sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu "Tidak tahu juga, yang aku tahu gadis itu bukan gadis sembarangan. Dia pernah mematahkan serangan Kagaho hanya dengan kibasan kipas tangannya saat dia menemuiku dulu"

Regulus tertawa kecil "Yang jelas Nitsuki-san sangat kuat!" Aspros mendengus "Dia hanya bocah bodoh" Degel memandang pria itu dengan dingin "Tidak sopan memanggil seorang lady sepertinya dengan sebutan 'bocah' ditambah lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bodoh'"

Aspros menatapnya dengan dingin "Dia hanya seorang bocah brengsek" Degel menghela nafas "Terserah" kemudian dia meninggalkan Pope's Chamber dan kembali ke kuilnya, sementara Regulus menatap Aspros dengan polos "Kau tahu? Kurasa Nitsuki-san menaruh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang lebih untukmu"

Aphrodite menatap Aspros dengan tatapan mencela "Sudahlah Regulus, dia terlalu keras kepala untuk dinasehati" kemudian dia kembali ke kuilnya sambil menarik Albafica "Pokoknya kita harus menang! Masa' kita nanti kalah menghadapi mereka semua?"

Albafica dan yang lainnya sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Aphrodite 'Kompetisi gaje begini saja mau dia menangkan?'

_~~~ To Be Continued ~~~_

Nitsuki: "Err~ ada yang bisa bayangin si BakAspros itu ngikut lomba ini?"

All: (gelengin kepala kuat – kuat)

Ringo: "Sudahlah, kesempatan kan? Siapa tahu kalian bisa PDKT yang lebih"

Nitsuki: "Enggak!" (lari meluk Aphrodite)

Aphrodite: "Tenang ya Nitsuki-chan~, nanti eike menangin duech pialanya buat adek tersayang" (Banci mode on)

Nitsuki: "Enggak, makasih. Buat Nii-san aja deh pialanya, Nitsuki cuma mau ngeliat Nii-san pake dress" (masang muka watados)

Aphrodite: "O.k~" (ngedipin sebelah mata)

Aspros: "Bocah gila"

Nitsuki: "Masalah?!" (pergi sambil ngentak – ngentak kaki)

Aphrodite: "Tingkah laku adikku ini" (death glare Aspros) "Siap – siap aja, kau bakalan kalah!" (nyusul Nitsuki)

Ringo: (sweetdrop & jawdrop) "Err~ minna, review please?"


	3. Chapter 3 : In Hikari no Oukoku

A/N: Yaaaaahooooooo~ minnaaaaaa~~~~~~ tingkat kegilaan TsukiRin naik lagi! Dan fic ini makin gila! Jadi harap maklum, obatnya udah abis, belum beli yg baru! Gomen baru update sekarang~

XD _Beauty Competition_ XD

Nitsuki memandang persiapan dengan sempurna, dia tersenyum riang sambil bersenandung. Sementara Natsuki menatapnya dengan death glare yang lumayan mematikan.

Flashback

"Kenapa bukan aku yang menghadap Hades-sama?"

Nitsuki tertawa kecil "Karena Ringo mau bertemu dengan Kagaho, sepertinya dia akan mengundang beberapa Specter"

"Kenapa bukan aku sih? Aku kan bisa!"

Nitsuki menghela nafas "Nanti kau punya banyak waktu luang dengannya o.k? karena shownya akan berlangsung di malam hari atau keesokan harinya. Jadi siang hari. Silahkan berbincang ria dengan Hades sampai puas" gadis berambut ungu itu menghela nafas "Baiklah"

~(_~) ~(_)~ (~_)~

Shion mengumpulkan seluruh Saint dibawah tangga kuil Aries "Karena kedua Athena kita tidak bisa ikut, jadi aku yang memimpin. Katanya akan ada yang menjemput kita ke tempat show berlangsung"

Seluruh saint menghela nafas, Regulus sedikit cengo menatap pamannya yang lagi ngobrol bareng Aiolos dengan asyik tentang busur panah, tapi sebelum dia sempat berkata apa – apa Aiolia sudah mengetuk bahunya "Sebentar lagi kita berangkat"

"Hai' kak Aiolia"

Degel dan Camus membaca sambil menduduki berkantong – kantong besar buku, membuat seluruh Saint sweetdrop. Milo memandang Camus dengan pandangan ajaib "Kau itu mau nonton show atau mau apa?"

"Ini bukan buku saya, ini buku Degel-san"

Degel mengangguk kecil "Nitsuki-san sangat suka membaca buku, karena itu saya membawa 'beberapa' buku untuk dia baca" semua saint sweetdrop mendengar ucapannya 'Anak itu segila apa sih membaca buku? Gak mungkin segila mereka berdua kan?'

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis berambut biru keluar dari sebuah portal "Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" Shion mengangguk, kemudian gadis itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Saat mereka menyebrangi portal, mereka sampai di atas sebuah bukit, menampakkan sebuah kerajaan yang hijau dan asri "Selamat datang di Hikari no Oukoku"

Beberapa Saint tercengang saat melihat kerajaan itu, alasannya? Pertama, kerajaan itu adalah sebuah kerajaan yang SANGAT besar. Kedua, kerajaan sebesar itu dipimpin Nitsuki SEJAK usianya 14 tahun (tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan para Saint). Regulus menatap seluruh kerajaan, terlebih saat melihat ada kebun binatang, dia segera menatap Aiolia dengan jurus little lion eyes (emang ada? o.O) ditambah dengan rengekan manja "Kak Aiolia~ ayo kita ke kebun binatang~"

DM dan Manigoldo menyeringai saat melihat sebuah taman atraksi yang menyediakan rumah hantu. Mereka mulai berfikir untuk memisahkan diri, Aldebaran dan Hasgard melihat lapangan sepak bola dengan penuh minat, keinginan untuk bergabung langsung muncul dalam diri mereka saat melihat para pemain. Namun death glare dari Ringo memutuskan keinginan mereka.

Degel menatap Ringo dengan heran "Di mana Nitsuki-san?" Ringo hanya tersenyum misterius dan berjalan menuju istana yang tidak jauh dari mereka, mereka semua segera mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di istana, para prajurit dan pelayan yang ada memberi hormat kepada mereka semua. Para saint menatap Ringo dengan heran 'Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?' mereka terus berjalan ke sebuah ruang singgasana.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendekati sebuah singgasana yang mereka kira kosong, yang mereka lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut dark mint panjang yang sedang duduk di atas singgasana tersebut dan sedang memeriksa berbagai dokumen, terkadang menandatangani dan memberi cap ke dokumen yang dia periksa.

"Nitsuki-san?!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dari dokumen yang dia baca, sebuah senyum lembut dan keibuan menghiasi wajahnya "Selamat datang di Hikari no Oukoku wahai Saint Athena" Ringo menghampiri gadis itu "My Lady, tugas telah saya selesaikan" Nitsuki tersenyum "Terima kasih Rin, kerjamu benar – benar bagus" Ringo membungkuk "Kalau begitu... izinkan saya menjemput beberapa orang lainnya"

Nitsuki mengangguk "Pergilah" mendengar titah dari sang kakak, Ringo segera membuat portal dan menghilang ke dalam portal tersebut. Sementara para Saint menatap kedua kembar itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Regulus mendekati Nitsuki "Ringo itu adiknya Nitsuki-san kan? Kenapa memanggil Nitsuki-san dengan sebutan seperti itu? Tenma saja memanggil Athena-sama dengan namanya"

Nitsuki menghela nafas "Itu kebiasaannya" kemudian gadis berambut dark mint panjang itu berdiri dan turun dari singgasananya "Ikuti aku" mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di sector timur istana. Nitsuki tersenyum misterius saat melihat raut penasaran di wajah beberapa saint. Kemudian, dia membuka pintu ruangan di depannya.

Seluruh Saint menatap persediaan berbagai jenis dress gadis itu dengan campuran takjub dan heran, bayangkan saja, cosplay dari maid (yang itu sih nyolong dari sector barat istana #Dihantam) sampe cosplay kucing ada (bahkan baju Tsunade juga ada, ada yang berminat memakainya? *ngelirik Henna dan Ketrin yang lagi baca fanfic*)

Belum lagi berlemari – lemari besar dress Barbie (edisi lengkap! Dari Barbie yang pertama sampe yang masih jalan sampai sekarang, semuanya ada!), dan berbagai dress – dress yang lainnya. Beberapa kontestan yang masih tampak manly-nya merinding disko.

'Ni anak bener – bener gila, lebih parah dari Aphrodite'

Nitsuki hanya tersenyum 'malaikat' melihat reaksi mereka 'Kalian belum lihat koleksi alat make up yang ada, untung aku sudah memesan alat – alat make up terbaik buat dipakai Aphrodite-nii dan mereka' Aphrodite tersenyum melihat koleksi – koleksi lengkap adiknya, kemudian dia memberi isyarat kepada Aspros dan Nitsuki agar mendekat. Kedua rival(?) abadi itu saling bertukar pandangan, akhirnya mereka menuruti Saint Pisces itu dengan terpaksa dan ogah – ogahan.

Aphrodite mengulurkan sebuah dress berwarna biru kepada Nitsuki "Coba pakai yang ini" gadis itu memandang dress itu dengan illfeel "Aphro-nii serius nyuruh aku make itu?" Aphrodite mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sementara Nitsuki langsung merinding disko sambil menatap abangnya itu "Nii-san udah nggak sayang aku ya?! Aku nggak mau pakai yang itu!"

(Nitsuki: "Ya, iyalah! Pakaiannya itu belahan dadanya rendah! Udah itu dressnya terlalu seksi! Pamer paha (biarpun cuma sebelah), jelas aja aku enggak mau!")

(Aphrodite: "Padahal cocok lho kalau Nitsuki pakai itu, sekalian Nii-san dandanin kayak janji Nii-san")

(Nitsuki: "Tidak. Dengan. dress. Itu!")

Aphrodite memandang bingung adik perempuannya, dia mengerutkan dahi 'Apa yang salah?' pikirnya sambil memandang dress itu, dia kembali mengecek dress yang dia berikan kepada Nitsuki. Kemudian dia menukar dress itu dengan sebuah dress lain berwarna soft green. Nitsuki mengecek dress itu, kemudian dia menghela nafas sambil mengambilnya dan berlari kecil ke sebuah ruangan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sementara yang lain memandang Aphrodite dengan penuh tanda tanya, yang dipandang hanya bersenandung riang sambil memilih alat – alat make up yang akan dia gunakan ke adiknya.

Kemudian dia melempar sebuah dress kepada Aspros "Pakai itu" Aspros menunjukkan tanda – tanda hendak membantah, tapi sebuah death glare dan senyuman manis nan mematikan Aphrodite, ditambah dengan mawar – mawar hitam yang dipegangnya membuat pria itu mau tidak mau dan jelas dengan amat sangat terpaksa menurut.

Nitsuki keluar dari ruangan kecil itu, mengerutkan dahinya saat memandang Aspros berdiri di depannya dengan membawa salah satu koleksi dress Barbie-nya "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dress itu?" sang saint Gemini itu hanya mendengus sambil memasuki ruangan kecil tempat gads itu mengganti pakaiannya.

Sementara Nitsuki memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh bin ajaib dan berjalan menuju Aphrodite. "Nah~ cantik kan imouto kesayangan Nii-san yang satu ini?" dalam hati gadis berambut dark mint itu mulai jutek, karena dia melihat seluruh persiapan yang ada di atas meja rias "Kenapa sih harus pake blush on yang itu? kenapa gak yang lebih muda atau kalem coba? Mati aku kalau pake itu, si baka pasti ngeledek aku habis – habisan'

Aphrodite membuat gesture tangan agar Nitsuki mendekatinya, gadis itu kemudian mendekati pria berambut biru muda itu. ternyata gadis itu didudukkan dia di kursi terdekat dan mulai didandani dengan kecepatan Kanon kabur ke tempat Poseidon(?).

Dan acara saling mendandankan dimulai, bahkan kali ini Aspros harus rela didandankan Aphrodite, yang lain? Nahan ketawa aja tuh~ (nunjuk saint yang lain –kecuali Aphrodite-). Setelah acara saling mendandakan selesai, Nitsuki membuat gesture tangan agar mereka mengikutinya, kemudian gadis itu menunjukkan kamar mereka di lantai pertama sector timur.

Semua saint masuk ke kamar mereka masing – masing. Coba kita lihat di kuil para Saint Aries. Shion, Mu, Kiki dan Atla. Shion dan Mu sedang berembuk menemukan cara agar bisa lolos dari kompetisi gaje satu ini. Sementara Kiki dan Atla sedang menggambar sambil bercerita, mereka berdua sepakat akan menyeret Shion dan Mu ke kebun binatang yang mereka lihat sebelum masuk ke istana.

Di kamar para Saint Taurus, Hasgard, Harbringer, Ox dan Aldebaran sedang makan buah – buahan yang tersedia tanpa memperdulikan aura kecemasan dari kamar sebelah mereka. Sebaliknya mereka malah sangat menanti kompetisi itu dimulai. Aldebaran beberapa kali memandang ke luar jendela, kebetulan cuaca siang itu cerah. Dia kembali teringat Ringo, kemudian dia berdiri sambil menuju jendela 'Kira – kira gadis itu sedang apa dan di mana?' Hasgard memandang pria itu "Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Aldebaran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan apa – apa" Hasgard menghela nafas, kemudian dia memandang awan yang berarak di langit. Sementara Harbringer dan Ox sedang bermain catur sambil berdebat tentang bola (Apa semua Saint Taurus itu penggemar bola ya? =,=")

Di kamar para Sant Gemini, Aspros memutuskan untuk membaca buku (kebiasaannya kalau senggang. Kalo gak ke Rodorio pasti baca buku, hafal banget) lalu Defteros yang menonton Kanon dan Saga sedang berdebat tentang gaun yang akan mereka kenakan. Kanon menolak setengah mati untuk mengenakan dress Barbie yang Saga tunjukkan padanya (Saga lagi megang dress Barbie biru muda, silahkan minna bayangin dress biru Barbie kesukaan minna)

"Aku gak mau pake baju itu! itu baju cewek, Ga!"

Saga memandang dress yang dia pegang sambil mengerutkan dahi "Tapi ini ketentuan dari Nitsuki, kan? Lagipula kau cocok kok pake dress ini" Kanon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat "Gak! Lu gila kalo mau ngikutin kompetisi gaje ini!"

Aura hitam mulai keluar dari Saga, rambutnya mulai berubah jadi hitam. Kanon merinding disko melihat perubahan kakak kembarnya "Def... Def..." Defteros yang sedang melihat perubahan Saga langsung sembunyi di belakang Aspros. Kanon yang melihat itu langsung sweetdrop "Oi! Tolongin gue!" tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak naga laut berselimut Barbie itu. bulu kuduknya langsung merinding.

"Ka~ non~"

Perlahan dia memandang ke belakang dengan pandangan horror bak melihat Hades yang lagi nyanyi rock di tengah Underworld (*Jduaaarr! Deeeerrrrrrrr!* o.O||) sementara sang pemilik tangan di bahu Kanon tersenyum malaikat(?) "Pakai yang warna pink atau warna biru?" Kanon memadang dress yang tergantung di dekat lemari mereka, dalam hati dia sudah menyumpah – serapah – menyerapah(?) "A- aku pake yang biru aja" Saga tersenyum sambil memberikan dress yang dia pegang "Pakai ini sekarang" dan Kanon hanya bisa meringis sambel(?)

"T- tapi Aspros dan Defteros..."

Saga tertawa kecil "Mereka akan mengenakan dress yang lain" mendengar hal itu Aspros mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dia pegang, Defteros menahan nafasnya dan menatap Saga "Oi, kau hanya bercanda kan?" Saga menggelengkan kepala, melihat reaksi itu, Aspros langsung bersiap melemparnya ke Another Dimension, dan~ terjadilah perang saudara (lagi)

Lewatkan kamar para cancer yang sedang menguji nyali mereka di rumah hantu dan kamar para leo yang sedang ke kebun binatang (ditarik Regulus) mari kita beralih ke kamar para Saint Virgo. Virgo mungkin zodiac satu-satunya yang tetap tenang dalam kegajean dan kenistaan ini—okay, coret itu. Fudou dan Shijima—entah kenapa—terlihat sangat bersemangat membongkar persediaan dress untuk dipakai Asmita, Shaka, dan Shun. Fudou mengambil beberapa dress pink dan kuning cerah, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Shun dan Asmita "Coba pakai yang ini"

Shun yang melihat dress itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Eeh? Tapi Shun nggak mau pakai itu" Fudou mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa? Kurasa yang ini bagus kok, cocok untuk Shun" Shun memandang dress – dress itu dengan kikuk "A- aku tidak mau pakai pakaian cewek" Fudou langsung sweetdrop dan headbang di waktu bersamaan "Ini kan Kompetisi Kecantikan! Jadi Shun harus pakai dress atau kostum lain yang sudah disediakan!" Shun langsung menggelengkan kepala "Shun gak mau" Fudou menghela nafas "Lalu Shun maunya pakai yang mana?" dengan polosnya Shun langsung menunjuk baju yang biasa dia pakai. Celana jeans dan kaus putih, Fudou jawdrop dan headslam berjuta kali, ingin rasanya dia mencekik Shun dengan selendangnya atau nangis bawang merah(?).

"Shuuuuuuuuuun~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Sementara itu Shijima melempar pakaian Tsunade yang sudah diminikan dan dada sumpelan kepada Shaka.

(Tsunade: "SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOOO" *nendang Shijima ke bulan*)

Shaka mengerutkan dahinya saat memegang pakaian itu "Shijima?" yang dipanggil itu memandangnya sambil tersenyum "Pakai yang itu, aku udah nyiapin rok mininya" Shaka menatap pria berambut merah di depannya dengan mengerutkan dahinya "Aku tidak mau memakai itu" Shijima mengerutkan dahinya "Lalu kau mau pakai apa?" Shaka menepuk gold cloth yang dia pakai. Shijima mengacak – ngacak rambut dengan frustasi "Kau ini mengerti tidak sih arti dari Kompetisi Kecantikan?"

Fudou memandang Asmita yang masih asyik dengan meditasinya, dalam hati dia memperhitungkan kemungkinan apakah akan dikirim ke Underworld atau kehilangan lima indranya jika dia memaksa saint dari era LC itu. Tapi dengan kenekatan yang super dan ditambah dengan kata banget, dia menyodorkan sebuah dress elegan kepada Asmita "Coba pakai yang ini" Asmita menghela nafas "Saya tidak ikut kompetisi ini, bagaimanapun juga kompetisi ini-" Fudou langsung menyela pria itu "Ini keputusan Athena, karena itu kita tidak boleh membantahnya kan?" sesaat kemudian terjadilah silang pendapat antara Fudou dan Asmita.

Sementara yang lain pada gaje pikirannya, Natsuki sibuk sendiri chatting dengan satu-satunya member KTA yang tidak ikut show, yang tak lain adalah pacar sekaligus rivalnya (mungkin), Icarus Touma. (wait, kapan Touma punya HP?)

(*Ringtone hp Natsuki* Bang, SMS siapa ini bang? Bang pesannya pakai sayang – sayang, bang ayo jawab tanya ku abang, bang hati ini mulai tak tenang~ *Ditendang Natsuki)

N_Kouma : "M'dear, gawat banget nih."

I_Touma : "Pasti beauty competition yang diadain Nitsuki."

N_Kouma : "Hu-um. DNSH-KTA dikorbanin QAQ)"

I_Touma : "Kalo Albafica sih, udah pasti. Dia kan censoredword Tapi Kardia—kenapa si jantung kalajengking itu juga ikut coba? =_=)"

N_Kouma : "Kau pikir kau sendiri yang despair! Shun-san sama Def-nii ikut juga!"

I_Touma : "Shun—aku dengar dari Pegasus, dia itu rada imut. Defteros itu... mukanya seperti apa?"

N_Kouma : "Silahkan bayangin Gemini Kanon berkulit gelap dan berambut blue-gray."

I_Touma : "..."

N_Kouma : "Doushita no?"

I_Touma : "Gemini kan mukanya (ampuni aku Saga) rada sangar, masa' pada ikut gituan sih?"

N_Kouma : "Mana aku tau. Senista-nistanya aku sama team, nggak mungkin sampe mikir bikin kontes gaje ini."

I_Touma : "Usotsukiii~ kau kan cepet bosen, pasti pernah kepikiran bikin acara gaje."

N_Kouma : "Iya deh iya, ini juga bagian dari pikiranku. Tapi aku sendiri nggak kebayang bakal separah ini dengan ngorbanin Kak Dia sama Kak Def."

I_Touma : "Ckckck, kasian Hades."

N_Kouma : "Menyesakkan, kau tau. Kalau aja aku bisa nyusup ke sana—"

I_Touma : "Sepertinya percuma saja."

N_Kouma : "Darou? Masalahnya temanmu yang super ikemen itu pernah ngelihatku dengan rambut pendek."

Namun batrai HP Natsuki keburu habis sebelum dia mendapat jawaban dari Touma, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan – jalan 'Aaaaargh! Nasib sial!' sesaat kemudian dia dipanggil oleh Nitsuki 'Moga – moga kabar baik, kalo enggak... kurujak sekalian tuh anak... aneki gak berbakti!' dia sampai di sebuah ruangan. Dimana Nitsuki sedang bersantai sambil membaca tumpukan proposal "Doushita no?" Nitsuki menatap gadis itu dengan malas "Tunggu di sini, kay?"

Sorenya...

Ringo menghadap Nitsuki yang sedang bersantai di ruang bacanya "My lady, tamu – tamu kita yang lain sudah datang" Nitsuki memandang adiknya, kemudian mengangguk. Dia memandang gadis berambut ungu yang sudah bersungut – sungut di dekatnya "Sana temui Hades" gadis itu langsung melesat pergi, Nitsuki menatap Ringo "Biarkan dia memandu mereka, sebaiknya kau beristirahat Rin" Ringo mengangguk dan meninggalkan gadis itu. sementara Natsuki sedang berjalan bersama Hades dkk.

Saat jam makan malam, meja makan di ruang makan dipeuhi dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Beberapa saint seperti Yato dkk memandang meja makan sambil meneguk ludah, sementara beberapa goldies duduk sambil memandang Nitsuki yang duduk di tengah Natsuki dan Ringo.

Kardia merebut buku bacaan Degel "Degel! Bisa tidak kau lepas dari bukumu sebentar saja?! Lebih baik kau melihat meja makan! Buku itu cuma buat pusing kepala! Tidak ada gunanya! Banyak tulisan – tulisan aneh!" Degel menghela nafas sambil melepas kacamatanya, kemudian dia mengambil bukunya yang dipengang Kardia "Kardia, saya membaca atau tidak itu urusan saya. Lagipula buku itu banyak manfaatnya" Kardia menghela nafas, dia siap mendebat ucapan Degel, tapi dia tahu pada akhirnya pasti dia yang kalah.

Sementara itu Tenma dan Yato berebut tempat duduk, membuat Ikki, Shun, Hyoga dan Shiryu menghela nafas 'Apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil?' Kiki dan Atla memilih duduk di samping Mu dan Shion, mereka memang tidak mau terpisah dari kedua Saint aries itu. Aldebaran duduk di samping Ringo, dan Hasgard duduk di samping Aldebaran. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Aspros, Defteros, Kanon dan Saga, belum lagi para specter yang diundang. Jadi urutannya.

Dari ujung kanan. Natsuki, Nitsuki, Ringo, Aldebaran, Hasgard, Tenma, Yato, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Regulus, Aiolia, Shaka, Asmita, Dohko, Kardia, Camus, Sisyphus, Shura, Cardinale, Albafica, Rhadamanthys, Minos, Pharaoh, Thanatos, Hypnos, Hades, Alone, Kagaho, Lune, Aiacos, Aphrodite, Amor, Izo, El Cid, Aiolos, Degel, Milo, Manigoldo, Deathmask, Atla, Kiki, Mu, Shion, Saga, Kanon, Defteros, Aspros, dan Touma yang duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan Natsuki. (mengelilingi meja persegi panjang)

Nitsuki memandang sekeliling, kemudian dia berdiri "Kuucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian semua di kerajaan Hikari..." dan bla bla bla lainnya, untung Nitsuki lagi pelit ngomong. Jadi cuma 5 menit dia pidato singkat. Gadis itu duduk "Selamat makan untuk kita semua"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Tenma dan Yato langsung mengambil makanan dalam kecepatan sepersekian detik. Membuat bronzie dan goldies lainnya sweetdrop 'Bikin malu nama Sanctuary saja' Aiolos memandang Nitsuki dengan permintaan maaf, gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Dia hafal sifat Yato dan Tenma kalau sudah bertemu, walau dia belum pernah berbicara dengan Yato.

Sementara para Specter makan dengan tenang, ups~ tidak juga... karena Aiacos terus berceloteh selama makan. Entah berbicara dengan Rhadamanthys, Minos ataupun Alone, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman malaikat oleh sang pelukis jenius tersebut. Selesai makan malam, mereka bersantai di ruang santai. Beruntung ruangan itu cukup besar (baca: sangat besar dan luas) jadi cukup untuk mereka semua (minus Alone yang sedang melukis di balkon kamarnya dan Hades yang lagi tidur karena pusing 7000 keliling)

Nitsuki dan Aspros kembali terlibat err~ pertengkaran mulut yang luar biasa, bahkan 4 siku – siku sudah mendarat mulus di kening gadis itu. Ringo yang sedang bercanda dengan Deathmask memandang siku – siku manis itu dan menghitungnya "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... angka baru" Deathmask memandang Ringo "Apanya yang angka baru?" Ringo menunjuk ketujuh siku – siku manis itu sambil menatap Deathmask "Lihat saja nanti ada apa" Sementara itu kedua pasangan rival(?) abadi kita masih bertengkar "Sekali bocah maka akan tetap menjadi bocah" Nitsuki mendelik kesal pria yang ada di depannya, entah kenapa jadi ada backsong Sherina – Jagoan (silahkan minna bayangin sendiri deh, Nitsuki sama Aspros pake baju SD =,=' )

(Nitsuki: "Gila! Gak mau!" *buang muka*)

_Nitsuki: "Dia pikir dia yang paling hebat~_

_Merasa paling jago dan paling dahsyat"_

_("Dia memang jago")_

_(Ayam jago... kukuruyuk... petok... petok... hahahha!)_

_("Dia memang dahsyat")_

_(Sekali ngadapin Aphrodite tadi gak berkutik... hahahaha!)_

Beberapa Saint (yang cukup dewasa seperti Shion) menggelengkan kepala, ada juga yang menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Aspros yang sudah tak terbaca. Sementara Saint yang lain ( yang agak kekanakan seperti Regulus, Aiolia, Tenma, dan beberapa bronzie) tertawa terbahak – bahak bersama Aiacos dan Specter yang lainnya, mereka malah mengikuti gadis itu dengan senang hati. Hei! Kapan dapat kesempatan super langka kayak gini? Ngusilin Gemini Aspros yang super duber ultra giga mega cool-nya! Siapa yang nggak mau?

(Nitsuki: "Dia itu bukan cool, tapi tsundere tingkat dewa yang super duber ultra giga mega nyebelin!")

_Aspros: "Dia pikir dia yang paling hebat~_

_Merasa paling pintar dan paling kuat"_

_("Dia memang pintar...")_

_(Pintar maksa... Hahaha)_

_("Dia memang kuat...")_

_(Kuat minum susu, tapi gak tinggi – tinggi... Hahaha)_

Nitsuki men-death glare Aspros "Yang namanya jagoan gak bakalan ngolok – ngolok orang kayak gitu" pria itu menatapnya dengan dingin sambil menunjuk dressnya yang err~ bergaya lolita "Yang namanya jagoan biasanya nggak pakai kembang – kembang kayak gitu" Gadis itu menepis tangan pria itu dengan sangat 'manis' "Yang namanya jagoan harusnya bisa bersikap manis" nah, nah... Saint Gemini kita mulai panas dengan tingkah gadis di depannya "Yang namanya jagoan biasanya nggak nyebelin"

"Yang namanya jagoan harusnya gak nyesekin"

"Yang namanya jagoan biasanya nggak brengsek"

"Ya—hmmmmphhhh!"

Natsuki langsung menariknya menjauh sambil menutup mulut gadis itu, Ringo menghela nafas sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Nitsuki memberontak 'Kalau sudah adu mulut, gak ada yang bisa nandingin mereka' =,="

Degel menghela nafas sambil menepuk lembut kepala Nitsuki dengan sebuah buku sastra yang sangat tebal "Sudahlah, coba baca buku ini" Nitsuki berhenti memberontak sambil mengambil buku itu "Hee~ boleh kupinjam?!" Degel tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Camus "Itu memang mau saya pinjamkan. Ingat, harus dikembalikan" Nitsuki tertawa kecil "Tentu saja!" dia mulai duduk manis dan membaca buku itu dengan serius dan asyik di dunianya sendiri. Beberapa Saint yang lain menatap Degel dengan pandangan 'Kau-itu-sebenarnya-apaan-sih?' yang dicuekkan olehnya, dia mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya sambil duduk di sebelah Nitsuki.

(Nitsuki : "Kenapa mereka menatapmu seperti itu?" *ngelirik Degel dari sudut mata, tetep konsen dengan bacaannya*)

(Degel : "Acuhkan saja mereka" *makai kacamata*)

(Nitsuki : "He-eh")

Aiolia dan Aldebaran menatap Aphrodite "Jangan – jangan Nitsuki itu bukan adikmu" Aphrodite menatap mereka dengan mencela "Dia memang adikku, kebiasaan membacanya saja yang memang luar biasa"

Semua Saint (-Degel dan Camus, oh ya jangan lupakan Nitsuki) memandang Aphrodite sambil sweetdrop dan jawdrop 'Artinya kakak-adik sama gilanya? Cuma yang satu gila make up yang satu gila ngebaca?' Aphrodite tersenyum 'manis' kepada mereka "Kalian mau ku-Piranha Rose?" mereka segera menggelengkan kepala secepat mungkin. Ringo tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi mereka, kemudian da sedikit berdeham "Ehem, karena aneki sudah tenggelam di dunianya sendiri, bagaimana kalau kita pergi tidur? Dia pasti tidak akan tidur sebelum buku itu selesai" Natsuki menghela nafas "Atau ketiduran sambil membaca buku itu"

(Nitsuki: "Siapa bilang?")

(Natsuki: "Kebiasaanmu memang gitu kok, ingat waktu kita baca manga bareng? Lu baca sampai ketiduran")

(Nitsuki: "Iya deh, iya")

Semua Saint masuk ke kamarnya masing – masing, kecuali Degel, Camus dan Nitsuki yang malah pindah ke perpustakaan pribadi gadis itu dan membaca seluruh buku – buku yang ada dalam kamar Degel dan Camus (Ps: Degel bawa berkantong – kantong buku untuk dipinjamkan ke Nitsuki, ingat?)

Beberapa jam kemudian kemudian Ringo mengunjungi perpustakaan, sesuai dugaannya dan Natsuki. Nitsuki sudah tertidur, sementara itu Degel yang sedang menyelimutinya memberi isyarat kepada gadis itu agar jangan ribut "Dia baru saja tertidur"

Ringo mengangguk, kemudian dia mendekatinya "Maaf, sudah merepotkan" Degel tersenyum "Tidak apa - apa" kemudian dia kembali kebangkunya dan membaca lagi. Sementara Ringo membenarkan posisi tidur Nitsuki 'Oyasuminasai, aneki'

Kemudian dia meninggalkan Degel dengan Camus setelah meletakkan minuman hangat diatas meja, dia menutup pintu perlahan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

~~~ To Be Continued ~~~

Nitsuki: "Kelar juga chapter yang satu ini, gak nyangka..."

Ringo: "Gak nyangka aneki bisa duet bareng dia?"

Nitsuki: (ngambil palu 100 kg sambil senyum malaikat) "Rin~ mau kukirim ke Underworld?"

Ringo: "Gak, makasih. Aku maunya di-PJ sama aneki"

Nitsuki: *cuek* "Minna~ dengan sangat menyesal kami mengabarkan bahwa salah satu author fandom SS yang bernama **Ketrin'Shirouki** mengundurkan diri dari dunia fanfic"

Ringo: "Hal itu dikarenakan adanya flame keras (dan gak nyambung) dari salah satu pereview gaje nan alay yang dengan begonya mau ngibarin bendera fanwar yang mungkin bisa saja berakibat PD III di dunia FFN"

Nitsuki: "Gomen ne kalau chap ini aneh, ini karena mau update kilat. Kalau sempat, nanti bakal diperbaiki lagi"

Natsuki: "Akhir kata, review please?"


	4. Chapter 4 : Let's Begin Guys XD

A/N: minna~ ini chap terakhir! Thanks buat yang udah review dan yang jadi silent reader ya~ peluk cium dari TsukiRin~

XD _Beauty Competition_ XD

Paginya seluruh saint bangun, ada yang langsung nyanyi – nyanyi gaje. Ada yang teriak – teriak, ada yang udah selesai mandi dan langsung nyari alat kosmetiknya, ada yang lagi nikmati teh atau kopi pagi, ada yang lagi nyiram mawar, ada yang langsung perang saudara, ada yang baca koran, ada yang nonton TV, meditasi, dsb, dsb.

Sementara itu di kamar ratu.

Nitsuki bangun sambil merentangkan tangannya, dia berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya. Tidak lupa sebuah senyum pagi yang selalu dia lepaskan setiap pagi bak ritual wajib di setiap harinya, kemudian dia membuka pintu balkon dan menikmati suasana sambil melihat burung – burung kecil beterbangan dan saling menyapa, bersenandung sambil memindahkan pot – pot bunga dari keramik sampai sesuatu mengganggu ritual paginya yang indah.

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIAAAAAA!"

Gadis itu menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang langsung mengenai kakinya, raut wajah kesakitan langsung muncul. Dengan geram dia memandang ke sebuah balkon di sebelah kirinya, dimana ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum selebar baskom.

"MILOOOOOO~~~!"

Pria itu langsung melambaikan tangannya kepada gadis itu "Selamat pagi, Nitsuki~! Pagi – pagi sudah semangat ya!" Nitsuki menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sekuat tenaga, kemudian dia mengangkat pot yang masih mendarat manis di kaki kanannya dan melemparnya ke muka pria itu "BRENGSEK! LU BIKIN PERKARA PAGI – PAGI GINI!" kemudian dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menahan sakit di kakinya. Sementara Milo mengelus – elus mukanya sambil memegang pot bunga itu "Aduh~ masih pagi udah marah – marah, benar – benar enggak ladylike, sakit juga nih..."

Kardia menghela nafas sambil melempar apel ke Milo "Salah lu sendiri, pagi – pagi gini udah teriak kayak gitu" Milo mengambil apel itu dan mengambilnya "Aku kan cuma ngucapin selamat pagi" Kardia headslam berulang kali "KAU TERIAK – TERIAK DASAR BEGO! INI BARU JAM SETENGAH 5 PAGI!" dan dimulailah silat lidah sesame Scorpio, weleh~ weleh~ masih pagi nih~

Sementara itu di kamar para Virgo, Fudou dan Shijima sudah menyeret Asmita, Shaka dan Shun ke kamar mandi. Di sana sudah siap bathup dengan air hangat, lengkap dengan aroma terapi. Shun mengerang sambil menggosok mata dan memeluk bantal "Aku masih ngantuk~" Fudou menghela nafas, menghadapi pemuda itu memang butuh kesabaran ekstra super large double special porsi.

Sementara Shijima langsung melempar Shaka ke dalam bathup "Bersihkan badanmu yang benar, 15 menit nanti kau sudah harus selesai mandi" Fudou sweetdrop melihat tingkah Shijima, kemudian dia mengacak rambut Shun "Mandi sana, ada Shaka juga" mau tidak mau Shun mengangguk, terlebih setelah Fudou (dengan gampangnya) mencampak Asmita yang masih tidur ke dalam bathup dan men-death glare pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Di kamar para Capricorn, El Cid sedang membaca koran. Sementara Shura sedang bernyanyi – nyanyi gaje seperti biasa di balkon (Gak bosen tuh?) "Yang~ hujan turun lagi~ dibawah payung hitam~ aku berlindung~" El Cid menghela nafas sambil memijat kepalanya berulang kali 'Kenapa penerusku harus begini? Demi Athena...' sementara Izo menikmati suara merdu sekaligus pertunjukan gratis dari Shura 'Untung~ hehehe...'

Di kamar para Aquarius yang hanya diisi Degel dan Camus –karena Tokisada sembunyi di Pope Chamber- sudah diisi dengan kegiatan rutin kedua Saint tercinta kita, yaitu membaca, membaca dan membaca buku. Teriakan Nitsuki yang disusul teriakan Kardia dan juga silat lidah antara Kardia dan Milo berhasil mengacaukan konsentrasi mereka dengan suksesnya.

Camus meletakkan bukunya dan keluar dari kamar, sesaat kemudian suara berisik dari kamar para Scorpio mereda. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali ke dalam kamarnya, Degel memandangnya "Kenapa mereka berhenti ribut?" Camus mengambil bukunya dan menatap pendahulunya dengan tenang "Karena mereka sudah beku di tempat"

Para Taurus masih tidur sama seperti para Cancer dan Leo (dasar pemalas semua!), well tidak usah dibahas. Aries sedang mandi, Kiki dan Atla memandang Shion dan Mu yang sedang bersiap – siap, para pisces sedang merawat mawar, tapi tidak dengan Aphrodite yang sudah merawat mawarnya dari jam 4 pagi tadi, saat ini dia sedang manicure pedicure (apapun itulah, author mah masa bodoh dengan yang gituan). Sagittarius (Sisyphus dan Aiolos) sedang latihan memanah di halaman belakang, Libra sedang nyantai.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar lonceng berbunyi, mereka kembali ke meja makan dan sarapan dengan (sangat, luar biasa) ribut (seperti biasa =,="). Setelah sarapan mereka segera bersiap untuk kompetisi itu... mau ngintip kesibukan mereka? Kasi tau gak ya? Ngintip gak ya? #Ditabok

Di kamar para Aries, Shion dan Mu sudah dikat Kiki dan Atla, mereka mengambil sebuah err~ gaun berwarna hitam seperti surplice untuk Shion dan memakaikan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu flamboyant kepada Mu (yang memberontak setengah mati sampai perlu dibuat pingsan dengan serum penenang buat domba ngamuk, astaga~ =,=" #DistardustRevolution)

Sementara di kamar para Taurus, tidak ada kesibukan apa – apa kecuali pembahasan mengenai world cup di Brazil nanti. (Mereka udah tau yang namanya world cup? o.O?)

Di kamar para Gemini, kali ini Paradox dan Integra membantu Saga memakaikan dress – dress itu kepada 3 saint yang lainnya. (Aspros, Defteros, Kanon) dengan urutan Saga mengejar Aspros, Defteros dikejar Paradox dan Kanon diburu Integra.

"Enggak! Gue gak mau yang itu! Kemaren bukan itu pilihan gue!"

Integra berlari mengejar naga laut berselimut Barbie itu mengelilingi kamar yang err~ cukup (baca: sangat) luas "Yang ini lebih bagus! Pilihanmu kemarin sangat mengerikan!" Kanon berlari semakin kencang, kali ini sambil melempar benda apapun yang bisa dia raih ke arah Integra "Tidak! Aku mau yang kemarin! Pilihanmu itu lebih mengerikan!"

Mau tau dress apa yang dibawa Integra? Mini dress midnight blue dengan ekor panjang, full of manic – manic dark blue. Ck ck ck... Integra~ Integra~

Sementara Saga dan Paradox berhasil memaksa Aspros dan Defteros mengenakan gaun yang mereka pilihkan (karena sepasang kakak-adik ini gak ada milih gaun) dalam hati mereka berdua sudah mengutuk habis – habisan siapapun yang mempunyai ide membuat kompetisi gila ini dan juga orang – orang yang menyetujuinya.

(Nitsuki, Ringo, Natsuki: *bersin berjamaah*)

(Nitsuki: "Kok kita bersinnya barengan sih?")

(Natsuki: "Tau ah...")

Integra berhasil memakaikan mini dress itu ke Kanon yang dia ikat dengan tali tambang untuk kapal (Gimana caranya tuh? O.o?), dia tersenyum puas saat melihat hasilnya "Well, apa sebaiknya kuberi pengganjal dada ya? Ah! Ide yang bagus!" Kanon mengerang frustasi "TIdak! Aku tidak mau mengenakan benda mengerikan itu!"

Integra langsung men-death glare Kanon "Pakai" Kanon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Enggak!" wanita berambut biru muda itu mengambil perlengkapan penganjal dada (err~ gak usah disebutin deh, author malas mikirnya #Ditimpuk) sambil memasang senyum 'indomie selera pedas' *author dicekik Paradox-Integra*

Err~ maksudnya sambil memasang senyum malaikat yang jatuh ke dalam Tartarus, sekian dan terima kasih #Dikutuk

Ulangi dan cuekkan kondisi di atas.

Wanita berambut biru muda itu mengambil perlengkapan pengganjal dada sambil memasang senyum ala dewi neraka "Pakai atau terima akibatnya" Kanon yang melihat senyum Integra langsung merindng disko dan lari ke tempat Poseidon alias Atlantis dengan kecepatan Hasgard nyerang Kagaho (seberapa cepat tuh? Author lupa lupa ingat #Ditimpuk).

Integra langsung menelpon Julian yang lagi asik nari disko gila - gilaan sendirian dan ditonton Unity sama Isaac (apa gak malu tuh? Eh, tapi urat malu Poseidon udah putus kan? #Ditenggelamin) "Halo, Julian? Ada si Kanon gak? Iya. Emang sengaja kupakein kok. Mau ikutan beauty competition tuh anak, balikin ke sini dong. Ya elah, mentang – mentang dulu dia Seadragon... udah balikin deh, ntar kukasi tau barang kesukaan Saori, mau gak? Iya, sekalian nanti kukasi foto – foto langka dia, ya elah! Limited edition woi! 1 album tebal! Mau gak? Sekalian sama jadwal dia setahun ini. Dijamin lu bakalan gampang ngatur jadwal buat mejengin dia"

Sementara nun jauh di Atlantis sana mata Julian sudah berubah menjadi hati, dengan senang hati dia langsung mendatangi Kanon yang gemetar di pojokan dan melemparnya balik ke Hikari no Oukoku. Dan berhasil membuat Unity yang awalnya sedang membujuk Kanon sweetdrop dan jawdrop. Belum lagi Isaac yang langsung headslam dan headbang 1000 kali melihat tingkah Julian.

"Apa tidak apa – apa tuh, Poseidon-sama?"

Julian mengangkat bahu sambil melenggang enteng ke lantai disko "Masa bodo, anggap aja dia dapat tugas dari gue. Toh hasilnya juga sepadan kok buat gue" Unity langsung jatuh ala gag comic 'Setimpal untuk anda tapi tidak untuk Kanon, ck ck ck... demi apa dulu gue mau bela – belain dia?' batinnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang udah benjol sebesar telor burung bangkai *ditenggelamin dalam tumpukan buku*

Sementara Isaac malah ikut ngedisko bareng Julian gara – gara stress Hyoga gak datang – datang ke Atlantis, kebetulan lagunya asyik banget! Bang Toyib~ bang Toyib~ kapan abang nak pulang~ anakmu~ anakmu~ panggil – panggil namamu~ #Dibunuh

Di kamar para Gemini, Integra sudah ketawa – ketawa ala Chronos "Kanon~ ayo sini~" Kanon yang ngeliat Integra ketawa makin merinding ngeri, soalnya ketawa Integra itu lebih seram daripada ketawa setan si Defteros pas ngajarin Tenma di pulau Kanon. *author dilempar ke lava sama Defteros XD*

Lalu dengan semangat membara Integra langsung mengikat Kanon dan memakaikan penyumpal dada. Dalam hati Kanon sudah menangis nuklir(?) 'Mama~ tolongin Kanon ma~ Kanon dinistain senista nistanya~' well, setidaknya kita tahu sekarang kalau Kanon itu punya penyakit Mother Complex, wah~ Hyoga punya temen se-heart dong. #Dicekik

Setelah mereka bertiga sukses memakaikan dress kepada tiga korban mereka, Paradox-Integra langsung memandang Saga dengan ekspresi yang err~ menyeramkan sekaligus menawan(?).

"Saga~"

"Pakai yang ini ya?"

Dan~ dimulailah kejar – kejaran ronde kedua, ujung – ujungnya kamar para Gemini berantakan bak kapal pecah. Gold Cloth yang terlempar kesana kemari, selimut yang berantakan kemana – mana, bantal yang udah terbang kesana kemari. Bahkan diary para Gemini terlempar keluar jendela tanpa diketahui pemiliknya (weleh~ weleh~).

Bagaimana dengan Cancer?

Schiller berhasil dipakaikan dress ketat dengan warna merah marun oleh Manigoldo dan Deathmask, pemuda itu sudah nyaris nangis karena dress pilihan mereka err~ benar – benar malu – maluin dia. Gimana dressnya? Dress tanpa lengan dengan hiasan manic – manic serta sarung tangan yang sangat elegan ditambah high heels 10 cm dan dompet merah marun. Sebenarnya itu versi besar dress kesukaan Nitsuki yang diminta Manigoldo dan Deathmask kepada sang pemilik dan dibantu dengan bujukan dari Ringo. Sementara Manigoldo sendiri mengenakan dress dinamis yang masih ada kesan tomboy – tomboy-nya, apalagi urat malu dia kan udah putus *author dilempar ke dasar Tartarus*

Di kamar para Leo, Regulus memandang dress loli yang dipegang Aiolia "Kak Aiolia yakin Regulus harus pake err~ dress-nya Nitsuki-san?" dress Nitsuki katanya? Iya, yang Aiolia sodorkan ke dia itu dress kuning cerah milik Nitsuki. Aiolia mengangguk "Kau harus menang, tidak boleh kalah, mengerti?"

Regulus memandang dress itu, dalam hati dia udah menjerit manggil Illias 'Papa~ tolongin Regulus, pa~ Kak Aiolia jahat~'

Sementara nun jauh di Underworld sana Illias tiba – tiba bersin "Apa ada yang ngegosipin gw ya?" Sage tertawa sambil mengocok kartunya "Gila lo bro, mana ada yang mau ngegosipin elu. Sekarang genap apa ganjil nih?" Illias dengan pd-nya menjawab "Genap!"

Well, back to the story again.

Sambil menunggu Regulus selesai ganti baju, Aiolia udah nyengir nista sambil mesem – mesem, di belakangnya dia udah siap kamera digital pinjaman dari Nitsuki *dasar gak modaaaaaaaal* #Disetrum

Sementara Aiolos dan Sisyphus yang kebetulan berkunjung ke kamar para Leo hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, Aiolia masih senyum mesem – mesem yang mampu bikin kedua Sagittarius kesayangan kita berfikir untuk menelpon RSJ.

Kembali ke kuil Virgo, Shun yang sukses dipakaikan gaun manis berwarna pink kini menatap cermin yang seukuran dengannya. Bibirnya udah manyun 10 senti, sementara Fudou masih memaksa Asmita mengenakan gaun wanita khas India berwarna kuning cerah.

Shijima kali ini mengikat Shaka dengan selendang milik Fudou dan memaksanya memakai pakaian Tsunade, kemudian rambut pemuda asal India itu diikat dua, persis seperti Tsunade! Dan jadilah Tsunade versi kedua #Ngaco #DilemparBatu

Kay, ulangi dari awal.

Setelah Shijima mengikat rambut Shaka, pria itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah "Okay, rok mini yang kemaren diganti dengan celana lepis, terus sepatu hak tinggi, hm~ sumpelan dada juga udah. Oke! Semua udah siap! Fudou! Bagaimana dengan As-"

Shijima langsung sweetdrop melihat Fudou yang memaksa Asmita, gimana enggak? Fudou maksa Asmita persis kayak anak TK, bahkan Shun dan Shaka udah jawdrop berulang kali melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Fudou melempar beberapa gaun ke Asmita "Pakai yang ini ya?" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah gaun seksi berwarna kuning lemon kepada sang pendahulu, Asmita mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggelengkan kepala "Tidak"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya kemudian dia memilih beberapa gaun, namun semuanya ditolah oleh Asmita. Ujung – ujungnya dia pundung dan menggumam gak jelas lengkap dengan aura suram yang berhasil membuat suasana kamar mereka tidak enak.

Bagaimana dengan Scorpio? Pliss jangan dbahas, karena mereka berdua masih beku TOTAL! XD

Lompat ke kamar para Pisces yang err~ kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai dress yang diangkut Aphrodite, belum lagi dia mengikat Albafica dan Cardinale untuk memilih gaun mereka. Sementara Amor hanya menonton penderitaan mereka sambil makan keripik kentang dan sesekali menertawai mereka.

Bagaimana dengan para Specter? Minos memandang ilfeel gaun hitam yang dia kenakan. Thanatos, Hypnos, Rune dan Paraoh juga memandang gaun mereka dengan ilfeel, dalam hati mereka sudah merutuki nasib mereka yang (sangat) gak beruntung. Gak beruntung? Jelas~ kedatangan Ringo ke Underworld berhasil membuat mereka malu setengah mati wkwkwk.

Lupakan flashback gaje nan gak penting mereka, mari kita membahas gaun seksi nan menarik yang mereka pakai #Dilempar

Minos, dia mengenakan long dress berwarna ungu gelap dengan pita membahana hasil paksaan Nitsuki yang kebetulan ngebantu mereka, rambut abu – abunya diikat ekor kuda oleh Rhadamanthys dengan pita cute berwarna pink gelap. Dan asdfghjkl—belum apa – apa si Rhadamanthys udah ngiler sendiri ngeliat Minos, tapi demi jaga image-nya sebagai specter ter-cool dan tercuek, dia masang muka datar.

Paraoh, dia sendiri make baju ala Cleopatra yang diam – diam dia simpan sebagai koleksi pribadinya dan baru dia ambil pagi – pagi buta tadi mengingat dia gak mau pake pakaian Cleopatra yang ada di ruang kostum, alasannya pakaian di sana pada enggak elit banget.

(Nitsuki: *nendang Paraoh ke ujung bulan*)

Thanatos? Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun kembang kuno dengan warna kuning emas, gaun itu benar – benar sangat unik dengan pita membahana dan renda berumbai – rumbai yang sukses membuat teman – temannya melakukan ritual headslam berkali – kali.

Kalau Hypnos jangan ditanya lagi, dia pasti memakai gaun yang sama dengan Thanatos. Hanya dengan warna yang berbeda. Kalau Thanatos mengenakan warna kuning emas, maka Hypnos memakai warna silver. Wkwkwk... benar – benar sehati deh!

Rune? Dia berhasil dipaksa Minos dan Aiacos make gaun sederhana yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan OMG RUNE! Lu cantik amat sih! Sampe – sampe author ngiri tingkat dewa nih!

(Hades: Tingkat dewa itu artinya tingkat gue dong)

(Nitsuki, Ringo: Ngapain lu nyelip kesini?! *nendang Hades*)

Mana dia pake high heels warna hitam mengkilat lagi, udah itu dia make perhiasan yang mewahnya wow banget. Aiacos sampe mulai mikir mau selingkuh dari Violate gitu ngeliat kecantikan Rune.

(Violate: "Aiacos?" *evil smile*)

(Aiacos: "Enggak kok, tetap cinta dan sayang sama Violate" *ketawa gugup sambil meluk Violate*)

Nah! Belum lag Hades sama Alone yang dibujuk rayu Nitsuki buat ikutan, well... bukan Nitsuki namanya kalau gak bisa dapetin apa yang dia inginkan wkwkwk. Walhasil si Hades ngikut dengan minjam gaun Pandora dan Alone make baju biarawati! #DitampolSasha

Bagaimana dengan Aiacos dengan Violate? Violate itu ternyata cewek! Jadi jelas dia tidak boleh ikut! Dan Aiacos langsung menolak mentah – mentah titah dari Nitsuki yang langsung dihadiahi dengan rentetan siksaan yang ajaibnya mampu ditahan Aiacos, yah... meskipun konsekuensinya dia harus memakai kursi roda dan harus rela menjadi mumi setengah hidup untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. XD

Akhirnya Rhadamanthys memilih berjalan ke taman belakang yang kebetulan ada di bawah jendela kamar para Gemini, kemudian tanpa sengaja empat buku diary jatuh di atas kepalanya dan membuat benjol sebesar telur naga dikali empat #Ngaco

Awalnya pria itu geram dan hendak membuang keempat buku itu, tapi kemudian dia mencari bangku taman yang agak tersembunyi dan mulai membaca diary keempat Gemini tersebut. Siapa tahu bisa ngambil keuntungan dari rahasia yang mungkin ada di dalam diary mereka, wkwkwkwk.

Rhadamanthys membaca buku diary Aspros dengan bosan, sampai – sampai dia berniat untuk meminta Kagaho membakar buku itu, tapi kemudian dia membaca sesuatu yang menurutnya lumayan menarik, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil tertawa nista 'Kena kau, huahahahaha...'

Sementara Rhadamanthys tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, tanpa dia ketahui persiapan semua kontestan sudah selesai, Rin mengecek kamar para Aries, gadis itu terkejut saat melihat Shion dan Mu. Dengan pandangan terpana gadis itu terus menatap kedua saint itu selama beberapa saat "A- astaga... Shion-san... Mu-san... kalian cantik sekali~"

Kedua saint itu langsung ber-blushing ria saat mendengar ucapan Ringo, Mu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "A- aku tidak-" tapi ucapan pemuda itu dipotong oleh Kiki "Iya kan, Rin-san? Mu-sama cantik kan?" Ringo tersenyum kepada anak itu "Sangat, nah... ayo kita ke ruang make up, Aphrodite-nii sudah menanti kalian"

Mereka berdua sudah merinding disko mendengar ucapan Ringo, namun mau tidak mau mereka harus menurut. Ck ck ck... kasihan~

Sementara itu Nitsuki menuju kamar para Gemini, dia melihat keempat kontestan itu dan mengalami penyakit bernama cengok saat melihat pakaian mereka, Kanon dengan mini dress yang dipesan khusus Integra, Saga yang dipakaikan gaun Barbie di cerita Rapunzel.

(Rapunzel: *ngelempar Saga dengan peralatan melukisnya* "Pencuri~~~!")

(Saga: "Aow! Ampuuuuuuun~!" *lari*)

Sementara Defteros dan Aspros kompak mengenakan err~ wedding dress berwarna biru gelap, dengan manic – manic hitam di dress Aspros dan manic – manic biru elektrik di dress Defteros. Gadis berambut dark mint itu langsung tertawa saat melihat Aspros yang membukakan pintu, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan death glare terbaik dari sang Gemini kakak tersebut.

"Pros, lu cantik amat sih! Ngiri gue! Hahahahaha!"

Ucapan sang ratu muda itu langsung disambut dengan panggilan khas dari sang 'rival' sejati "Bocah, tertawa saja sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau akan mendapat balasannya" gadis itu langsung menyeringai usil dan menatap Aspros dengan (sok) polos "Nee-chan habis kompetisi ada waktu gak? Nanti kukenalin dengan cowok ganteng deh"

Ucapan gadis itu langsung disambut dengan tawa dari keempat Gemini yang ada di dalam kamar, bahkan Defteros harus menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan tawanya yang amat sangat setan dan ngejleb pake kata banget jika didengar sang kakak.

"Tuh kan, udah kubilang itu cocok buatmu!"

Aspros memandang ke belakang, ternyata Saga sedang memasuki Ares mode on dan sedang menyeringai sambil tertawa puas. Sementara itu Nitsuki menghela nafas dan memberi kode kepada mereka berempat agar mengikutinya. Paradox dan Integra langsung melempar mereka keluar dari kamar dan kembali (baca: kabur) ke Sanctuary.

Ringo menjemput para Cancer dan Leo, Natsuki menjemput para Specter dan Nitsuki menjemput sisanya. Kemudian mereka digiring ke tempat 'penyiksaan' ala Aphrodite. Huehehehe...

Setelah beberapa belas menit yang sangat menyiksa untuk mereka, kemudian kompetisi itu pun dimulai, Nitsuki memberitahu peraturan yang berlaku di kompetisi tersebut.

Peraturannya gampang, mereka cukup berjalan di atas catwalk sambil berpose. Dan jika ada yang hendak tunjuk bakat, it's okay. Malah itu sangat diharapkan dan akan mendapatkan nilai plus. So... lets begin the competition! XD

Nitsuki yang berdiri di tempat khusus melirik ke Ringo dan Natsuki yang berdiri di belakangnya, kemudian mereka memberi isyarat agar kompetisi dimulai. Tiba – tiba Nitsuki tertawa kecil.

"Kalian berdua datang juga, sudah didandani Aphrodite-nii?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu disambut dengan tepukan di bahunya "Tentu saja, hasilnya lumayan bagus juga" Nitsuki tersenyum kecil "Bukan Dite-nii namanya kalau tidak bisa mendandani orang." Dan ucapan gadis itu disambut tawa mereka semua.

Tidak lama kemudian Ringo menghampiri kedua gadis itu sambil memeluk mereka dari belakang "Henna-chan~ Ketrin-chan~"

Gadis yang dipanggil Henna itu sedikit terkejut "Wuaah~ Ri- Ringo!" sementara Ringo hanya tertawa kecil "Ayo kita nonton! Atau mau melihat Shaka-nii di belakang panggung?" Henna hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi chubby Ringo.

Alunan instumen lembut memenuhi ruangan, perlahan Shion dan Mu berjalan di atas catwalk. Shion dengan ekspresi tenangnya dan Mu dengan ekspresi malu – malunya berhasil membuat mereka terpana, sementara para Taurus yang diminta menjadi juri langsung menilai kedua kontestan itu sambil tersenyum – senyum.

"Asdfghjkl— serius tuh itu si Shion?"

"Cantik amat, eh tapi Mu lebih manis daripada dia"

"Iya, si Mu mirip dengan cewek beneran lho"

Dan masih banyak sas-sus-sas-sus yang lainnya, sementara Aiolia sibuk memfoto para kontestan layaknya cameramen profesional. Setelah berpose beberapa saat, kedua kontestan itu langsung kembali ke belakang panggung dan dilanjutkan oleh empat kontestan yang masih diiringi instrument music lembut itu.

Nitsuki langsung speechles melihat keempat peserta dari kuil kembar, sementara Natsuki udah narik nafas panjang. Mereka berdua memandang wajah keempat peserta itu. Err~ yah... muka mereka gak keliatan sih, soalnya pada pake tudung pengantin sih (untung bukan tudung saji) berulang kali dia menarik nafas panjang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah.

Dia sama sekali tidak ingin reputasi seseorang hancur total jika dia ikut tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum 1 mm pun, no no no. BIG NO! Ringo menatap Nitsuki dengan usil "Kenapa aneki tidak tertawa? Ayolah~ tersenyum sedikit~ saja" Nitsuki melengoskan wajahnya "Tidak" dan dimulailah perang mulut kecil sepasang kembar Matsushima itu.

Kemudian Schiller memasuki catwalk, err~ dengan muka tembok hasil ajaran kilat El Cid dan Shura. Deathmask sweetdrop melihat ekspresi tembok Schiller, kemudian Deathtoll men-death glare El Cid yang sedang berbicara dengan Shura. (yang pastinya dicuekin dengan kecenya sama El Cid guakakakakakaka... *di Excalibur sama Sekishi Meikai Ha*)

Tidak lama kemudian music berubah menjadi music yang dinamis, dan Manigoldo langsung masuk dengan salto ke depan beberapa kali. Para penonton dan juri terpana dengan aksi Manigoldo. Terlebih gerakan – gerakan dinamisnya sangat cocok dengan gaunnya. Tidak terlihat adanya rasa malu yang melingkupi sang Saint Cancer tersebut.

Sementara di belakang panggung, semua saint menatap Manigoldo sambil menganga lebar. Alasannya? Hey! Ini Manigoldo yang kita bicarakan! MA-NI-GOL-DO! #Ditampol

Kemudian music manis dan penuh semangat mengalun, Regulus masuk sambil berpose unyu, manis dll. Berhasil dengan sangat suksesnya membuat semua nosebleed.

"I- itu Regulus?"

"Manisnya~"

"Cute"

"Pake kata banget"

"Unyu banget, serius. Dia unyu banget, pasti dia yang menang"

Alunan musik tiba - tiba menjadi amat sangat mistis, karena ketiga pertapa(?) Virgo kita memasuki catwalk. Shun yang mengenakan gaun imut nan manis berhasil membuat beberapa Saint nosebleed, Asmita yang memakai dress seksi berhasil membuat mata Defteros jelalatan, Aspros? Matanya ditutup Nitsuki. Saga? Ada Suri yang berjaga di sampingnya~ Kalau Kanon? Unity siap dengan Godam raksasanya tuh~ *nunjuk Unity yang berdiri di samping Kanon dengan aura yang enggak enak banget*

(Unity: Awas mikir macem - macem! Kehormatan Seadragon gak boleh tercemar!)

Kemudian Shiryu yang muncul dengan chongsam pinjaman dari Shunrei, pemuda itu menahan malu setengah mati. Mana dengan usilnya Dohko makein sepatu hak tinggi ke dia, jadi jalannya kaku amat. Shura memandang Shiryu dengan setengah tidak percaya.

Yang lain hanya bisa facepalm dan speechles melihat Shiryu yang err~ yah... gitu deh, tau kan? Author malas deskripsiinnya #Ditabok

Oke, lompat ke Scorpio. Milo dan Kardia muncul dengan senyum yandere yang sukses membuat semua orang merinding, bahkan para juri sudah sembunyi di balkon khusus Nitsuki dkk dan dengan suksesnya ditendang oleh sang ratu muda beserta saudari kembarnya.

Selesai kedua Scorpio itu, Aphrodite bersama Albafica dan Cardinale langsung masuk ke catwalk dengan efek kelopak – kelopak mawar yang err~ berhasil menambah nilai plus kecantikan mereka #Dibunuh

Aphrodite dengan penuh percaya diri yang ditambah kata banget berjalan sambil berpose dan ditambah kedipan sebelah mata yang berhasil membuat yang lain nyaris pingsan, kemudian Albafica yang berjalan dengan anggun dan elegan, dan berhasil membuat mata Minos berubah bentuk jadi hati. Sementara Cardinale berjalan kaku dan kikuk karena memakai high heels.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara tawa terbahak – bahak di samping Nitsuki, membuat ketiga gadis yang ada di dekatnya terkejut dengan suksesnya. Nitsuki memandang wanita di sampingnya dengan setengah kesal "K- kenapa Maika-nee ada di sini?!" wanita berambut dark mint pendek itu hanya nyengir sambil menatap ke arah catwalk, dimana terlihat peserta terakhir kembali ke belakang panggung "Katanya ada tontonan seru, ya Nee-san mampir aja" dalam hati gadis itu sudah menyumpah – nyumpah siapapun yang mengabarkan ada tontonan seru di istananya.

Kemudian waktu istirahat tiba, Nitsuki pergi ke belakang panggung dan memberi isyarat kepada Hyoga. Hyoga menarik nafas, jantungnya berdebar – debar keras, rasanya kayak ada drum di dalam dadanya. Sementara Shun menyemangatinya (sohib sejati nih ye~), tidak lama kemudian terdengar alunan balet, dengan gemulai dia langsung masuk ke panggung dan mulai menari.

Ikki langsung menganga selebar baskom, siapa sangka kalau Hyoga yang anak mama itu pandai nari balet. OMG ditambah lagi pakaian balet khusus untuk cowok yang sukses mencetak badan Hyoga yang berhasil membuat beberapa cewek yang ada di sana tertegun. Sementara Maiko langsung nyengir nista 'Cocok nih huehehehe...' astaga kak, apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan bilang kau itu brondong lover. #Dijitak

O.k back to the story!

Setelah Hyoga selesai menari, hiburan langsung disambung dengan Orpheus dan Sorento. Hades yang mendengar permainan mereka langsung terpana, harva plus flute terbaik? Siapa yang gak mau coba? Hades sampe mangap kayak ikan mati #Dicincang

(Orpheus: Dia sudah tahu kan?)

(Nitsuki: Perasaan udah deh, eh... lanjut lagi dong mainnya~ lagi pusing nih~)

(Orpheus: 'Seenaknya...')

(Nitsuki: Gumamin sesuatu?)

(Orpheus: Gak)

Sementara yang lain menikmati hiburan, Nitsuki sibuk berdiskusi dengan para juri mengenai penampilan para peserta. Setelah diskusi yang sangat melelahkan jiwa-raganya. Nitsuki keluar sambil menghela nafas, kepalanya berdenyut. Sehingga dia memberi kode kepada Milo untuk mendekat, kemudian dia berbisik kepada pemuda itu dan memberikan sebuah kertas.

Setelah hiburan selesai. Milo membaca tulisan itu, dalam hari dia menggerutu karena harus membacakan hasilnya. Tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah, kalau tidak pot keramik akan mendarat di kepalanya lagi, nanti apa kata yang lain? Kemudian dia melihat satu per satu nama yang ada di kertas itu "Juara ketiga jatuh kepada~" seluruh pesarta memandang satu sama lain, Aphrodite menghela nafas, dia sih tenang – tenang saja karena yakin akan mendapat juara satu.

"Pisces Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite terbelalak mendengar ucapan Milo "Miloo! Apa – apaan kamu!" Milo langsung menyiapkan Scarlet Needle "Diam gak?" mau tidak mau Aphrodite diam, apalagi setelah Shura dan Deathmask menariknya kembali ke tempat duduk perlahan. Milo menghela nafas "Juara kedua... Leo Regulus!" Aiolia langsung ber-yes ria sambil menggendong Regulus dan melompat – lompat gaje "Kau menang! Lihat kan?! Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan menang dengan gaun itu!"

"Juara satu adalah..."

Semua menahan nafas, Milo menatap Shaka sambil tersenyum nista "Juara satu adalah~ Virgo Shaka!" Shijima langsung berteriak senang sambil mengangkat Shaka "Kau dengar?! Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan jadi juara!" semua ber-sweetdrop ria melihat tingkah Shijima. Sementara Aphrodite sudah menahan air mata (kepengen nangis). Milo sedikit berdeham "Bukan bermaksud menggangu, tapi ada tambahan lagi. Yaitu juara yang paling elegan... Pisces Albafica!"

Albafica langsung menatap Milo dengan tajam, Milo langsung sembunyi di belakang Kardia yang sweetdrop melihat tingkahnya. Kemudian terlihatlah aksi kejar-mengejar Albafica dan Milo, dan yang lain hanya bisa jawdrop melihatnya. Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua berhenti berlari karena kelelahan.

Minos menepuk lembut bahu Albafica "Cantik, kencan ke Tartarus yuk" dan ucapan pria berambut abu – abu itu langsung disambut dengan tinju + tendangan dari Albafica yang berhasil membuat pria itu babak belur "Jangan panggil aku cantik! Pecinta boneka! Maho!" Rhadamanthys menghela nafas melihat nasib rekannya 'Padahal mau gue ajak dinner bareng tuh anak... gak jadi deh...' Rhadamanthys! Apa yang kau pikirkan nak?!, sementara Aiacos tertawa terbahak – bahak. Kemudian Partita dan Youma muncul "Ayo kita pulang ke Underworld, yang lain sudah menunggu kalian"

Aspros yang melihat Youma menggeram, tangannya terkepal erat. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia merasa sepasang tangan mungil memegang tangan kanannya yang terkepal, dia memandang ke arah pemilik sepasang tangan mungil itu, sepasang iris purple menatap lurus ke iris birunya. Akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Tenma yang melihat kedua orang tua kandungnya hanya mendengus, Partita mendekatinya dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut "Kau sudah besar dan dikelilingi teman – teman yang baik" Tenma tersenyum sambil menatap ibunya dengan lembut "Ibu benar, mereka teman – teman terbaikku" tatapannya tertuju kepada para bronzie 'Teman yang sangat berharga...' dia menatap Ringo dan Nitsuki sambil tertawa kecil 'Dan juga yang usil setengah mati...'

Partita tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut anak semata wayangnya "Anak pintar, ibu bangga padamu" Asmita dan Shaka yang sedang bermeditasi di dekat ibu-anak itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya. Kemudian Hades memberi isyarat agar mereka semua pulang, Natsuki langsung membuka portal menuju Underworld, dan mengantar mereka semua pulang. Sementara Nitsuki menatap kepergian para Saint yang kembali ke Sanctuary dengan Another Dimension (yang pasti diantar 2 pasang kembar Gemini itu) atau teleport (Shion, Mu, Kiki dan Atla).

Gadis itu menatap ke langit sambil tertawa kecil 'Setelah kontes kecantikan, selanjutnya kontes apa ya?' dia berjalan ke dalam kamarnya sambil bersenandung riang.

~~~ The End ~~~

* * *

A/N: OMG! Akhirnya selesai juga! Lunas juga utang TsukiRin! #Digampar

Sebenarnya mau bikin lebih panjang, soalnya udah 4.9k sih, jadi rasanya nanggung. Tapi dikarenakan ketiadaan ide (yang udah terkuras habis) mau gak mau ficnya jadi aneh bin gaje. Belum lagi TsukiRin mengalami syok karena teman akrab semasa SMP TsukiRin mau married dan dia ngabarinnya kemarin malam! Jadi syok berat menyertai TsukiRin yang tengah ngerjain fic sehingga otak makin nge-blank dan terciptalah jalan cerita yang garing dan bikin ngantuk ini! Eh, tapi sebelum exit, intip – intip Nitsuki dan yang lain dulu yuk #Dirajam

* * *

Nitsuki: "Selesai juga kompetesi ini" *pusing*

Ringo: *nahan ketawa, nutup mulut dengan tangan*

Nitsuki: "Kau kenapa?"

Ringo: "E- engg- pfffth... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Nitsuki: "Rin, kau kenapa?" (o.O||)

Ringo: "Khihihihihi... A- Aspros... Defteros... a- ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Nitsuki: "Aku kasihan dengan Shaka-nii, dipaksa Shijima make baju Tsunade... mana diminiin lagi"

Ringo: "Rin ada ngerekam lho~ nanti Rin sebarluasin ah..."

Nitsuki: "Serius? Wah~ ini sih pasti banyak yang komen tentang kecantikan – kecantikan para kontestan kita"

Minos: "Tapi tetap saja yang paling cantik itu Albafica-ku"

Ringo: "Eh, pas nih Minos ada. Minta website Underworld dong~"

Minos: "Website underworld? Nih, karena aku baik hati dan ganteng, kukasi deh~ namanya MeioHadesUnderworld" #NgacoBerat

Saori: "Kasiin juga dong ke Sanctuary, website-nya AthenaSanctuary"

Minos: "Ngapain kau nyelip ke sini? Pergi sana!" *nendang Saori*

Nitsuki: "Eh, tadi Minos bilang apa sih? Kan udah jelas kalo Aphrodite-nii yang paling cantik"

Minos: "Tapi kenapa dia hanya juara tiga? Sudah jelas Albafica yang paling cantik"

Nitsuki: "Dite-nii!"

Minos: "Albafica!"

Nitsuki: "Udah kubilang Dite-nii!"

Natsuki: *tiba – tiba muncul* "Aneki jahat!" *darking*

Nitsuki: "Eeeh~ aku gak jahat kok, aku kan baik"

Natsuki: "Baik dari Pluto"

Nitsuki: "Enggak kok"

Aspros: *ngacak rambut Nitsuki* "Oi, apa yang kau debatkan?"

Nitsuki: "Enggak, kenapa masih pakai baju kasual?"

Aspros: "Cloth-ku hilang"

Nitsuki: "Baka! Kau letak di mana sih?! Kok bisa hilang?"

Aspros: *diam*

Nitsuki: "Memang sudah tua ya..."

Ringo: "Udah – udah, err~ minna, review please?"


End file.
